Blaidd Gwyn
by Rieval
Summary: Des loups menacent les habitants d'un paisible petit village gallois. Quel noble et fier chevalier viendra à leur secours ? GEN. Livre 3.
1. La Poudre Blanche

**Titre** : _A'r Blaidd Gwyn (1)_

**Genre** : amitié Arthur/Perceval mais d'autres joyeux (ou pas …) compagnons devraient se joindre à eux.

**Spoilers** : juste avant La Dispute, I, 3.98, livre 3. Cette fic suit, peu ou prou, la même structure que la BD « Perceval et le dragon d'Airain » que j'ai vraiment beaucoup appréciée. Elle s'inspire aussi du très pertinent portrait de Perceval publié sur le site de l'auberge des deux renards.

**Résumé** : Des loups menacent les habitants d'un paisible petit village gallois. Quel noble et fier chevalier viendra à leur rescousse ? GEN.

**Disclaimer** : merci à Alexandre Astier d'avoir donné vie à cet univers fascinant et merci à Franck Pitiot d'avoir donné vie à Perceval.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Dans un petit village du pays de Galles**

Le hurlement réveilla tout le village. Les enfants se mirent à pleurer, les femmes à gémir et les chiens à grogner. Les hommes eux, ne dirent rien. Ils ne dormaient plus depuis des jours et étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune autour du large foyer.

- Cela ne peut plus durer, grogna Bryn le boisselier en tapant du poing sur la table devant lui. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose ! Nous ne pouvons mêmes plus accéder à la forêt par peur de nous faire étriper.

- Ça c'est vrai répondit Dylan le fustier. On peut plus travailler nous, alors comment on va faire pour nourrir nos gosses ct'hiver ? Elles nous ont volé not' forêt ces sales bêtes !

- Et faire quoi gros malins ? Répondit sèchement Cynydd. Nous avons posé des pièges, organisé des battues, rien. Dix générations que ma famille chasse par ici, dix ! Mais là … Aucune trace tangible que c'te foutue bête existe vraiment … alors la traquer. C'est comme courir après un courant d'air ou un rêve.

- Plutôt un cauchemar, fit remarquer Afon le jeune frère de Bryn.

Et la peur qui emplissait leur cœur coula soudainement si fort que comme le torrent sorti de son lit elle fit éclater tous les barrages : chacun se mit à parler, à crier, voir à menacer l'autre du poing.

- SILENCE ! Hurla Rhian.

Les hommes se tournèrent vers le vieil homme qui était leur chef spirituel et leur guérisseur. D'aucuns racontaient qu'en son temps, Rhian avait été un druide renommé, d'autres, des fous sans aucun doute, soutenaient qu'il avait plus de mille ans …

- _Silence_, répéta Rhian.

Appuyé sur son bâton, le vieil homme assis devant le foyer ferma un long moment les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas un loup ordinaire que nous devons combattre, finit-il par dire, yeux clos. Non, c'est l'Esprit des loups. Et pour le vaincre, il faut un talent exceptionnel, un don que nul ici ne possède. Il nous faut un bledri (2).

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux ni la bouche et comme le silence pesa rapidement sur l'assemblée, très vite les murmures reprirent puis les voix prirent de l'assurance et une nouvelle fois, le ton monta.

- Nous devrions aller demander de l'aide à Kaamelott ! Lança quelqu'un.

Difficile de dire à qui appartenait cette voix mais l'idée déchaîna immédiatement un flot de vives et contradictoires réactions:

- Ces foutus nobles et toutes leurs belles paroles !? Ces types sont tellement habitués à vivre derrière des murailles que leurs épées doivent être toutes rongées par la rouille ! Y risquent pas de pouvoir tuer un loup comme ça !

- Ouais, ct'e bête, elle vient des entrailles mêmes de la terre, c'est Cythraul (3) qui nous l'envoie !

- Mais le roi là, Arthur, c'est un élu des Dieux, il a une épée magique, non ? Il va vous le pourfendre votre loup !

- Ouais et ses chevaliers ? Ils sont magiciens eux aussi, non ? Ils pourraient nous débarrasser de ce monstre. Avec tous les impôts qu'on leur verse, c'est un peu la moindre des choses.

- Rhian, dit Bryn en se tournant vers le vieux sage, pensez-vous que les hommes de Kaamelott accepteraient de nous aider ?

Rhian dont le regard était fixé sur le feu ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Aide-moi donc à me lever, finit-il par dire au boisselier.

Bryn obtempéra. Il accompagna le vieil homme dehors.

L'air glacial des montagnes commençait à descendre, l'hiver était à leurs portes. Mais le froid ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur Rhian qui continuait à avancer. Derrière eux, désormais silencieux, suivaient les autres hommes du village.

- Voilà, dit soudain Rhian. Il est là, regardez.

Bryn leva les yeux vers la colline que Rhian pointait du doigt.

La silhouette massive d'un loup se découpait clairement dans la lumière de la pleine lune.

- Bryn, Afon, Cynydd, annonça Rhian, vous partirez demain matin. Il vous faudra 25 jours de marche pour arriver à Kaamelott et autant pour le voyage du retour. La lune sera de nouveau pleine quand vous reviendrez. Il sera alors temps de livrer bataille … tout ceci n'a que trop duré.

Sur la colline, comme s'il répondait au vieil homme, le loup hurla.

* * *

**Scène 1 – La poudre blanche**

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Arthur, le nez enfoui dans les couvertures, grogna.

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Cette fois définitivement réveillé, Arthur ouvrit un œil et, le cou toujours sous les couvertures, soupira.

_Toc ! Toc !_

A ses côtés Guenièvre, habituée après 10 ans de mariage aux coups frappés à pas d'heure à la porte de leur chambre, ronflait comme une bienheureuse.

Arthur sortit, bien à contrecoeur (il faisait un froid de gueux dans la chambre !), un bras de sous les couvertures et se mit à la secouer sans grand ménagement.

- Oui … Quoi … Quoi … balbutia Guenièvre tout en clignant des yeux.

- Y'à quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Allez voir qui c'est, lui répondit Arthur d'une voix étouffée par les draps.

- Non mais je rêve ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me lever pour vérifier quel crétin de votre foutue table frappe à la porte cette nuit ? Pas question. Surtout que de toute manière, vous devrez bien vous lever pour répondre à ce qui sera certainement une _urgence_ mettant en péril le royaume, ironisa t-elle.

- Bah, pour une fois que je vous propose justement de participer à une affaire du gouvernement … tenta Arthur.

- Non mais vous m'prenez vraiment pour une conne ? Lui répondit juste Guenièvre, interloquée par l'audace de son époux.

Arthur allait lui répondre avec sa gentillesse habituelle lorsque les coups retentirent à nouveau.

Guenièvre lui avait déjà tourné le dos et seule une petite mèche de ses cheveux bruns dépassait des couvertures. Arthur grogna, récupéra une épaisse peau en cuir tanné posée sur un fauteuil, s'enroula dedans et après un énième soupir, se dirigea vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit se fut sur la mine réjouie de Perceval.

Un Perceval engoncé dans une veste en peau de mouton, emmitouflé dans plusieurs écharpes et dont les joues, le nez et les oreilles étaient d'un beau rouge carmin.

- Venez Sire ! C'est … c'est super beau. Vous allez adorer !

Arthur cligna des yeux. Une fois, trois fois. Et ben non, l'autre con était toujours en face de lui, il ne rêvait donc pas.

- Perceval, là franchement, je crois que la seule chose qui me retient d'vous en coller une c'est qu'pour le faire, il faudrait que je sorte la main de sous c'te putain de peau.

- Non ! Sire croyez-moi, faut qu'vous veniez. S'il vous plait ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça …

Profitant de l'hésitation d'Arthur, et l'interprétant comme un « oui », Perceval lui tendit un paquet.

- Tenez sire. Mettez ça et suivez-moi. Et surtout, pas de bruit !

- Ah bah ouais, grogna Arthur, ce serait dommage que je sois le seul réveillé, hein ?

- J'vous laisse vous fringuer, lui répondit Perceval qui referma doucement la porte de la chambre du roi. J'vous attends là hein !

Arthur se retrouva donc derrière la porte, serrant contre lui … et qu'est-ce que c'était d'ailleurs ? Il ouvrit le paquet : Gné ? Une écharpe, des moufles et une paire de bottes.

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait encore ce con ? Soupira arthur.

Intrigué par l'étrange manège de son chevalier, Arthur s'habilla. Il trouva Perceval toujours derrière sa porte.

- Bon alors c'est quoi ct'e tisane ? Grogna t-il.

- Chuuuuuuuut, fit Perceval, un doigt sur les lèvres. Venez Sire.

Arthur suivit le gallois jusqu'à la porte donnant dans l'arrière cour du château. Il allait sortir lorsque Perceval se tourna vers lui.

- Fermez les yeux lui ordonna t-il.

- QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes malade !

- Allez Sire, c'est juste pour quelques secondes.

- Mais il n'est pas question que je ferme les yeux et merde à la fin, à quoi ça rime vos débilités encore !

- Sire, c'est bon là, faut juste qu'on sorte mais vous devez fermer les yeux d'abord.

Arthur grommela mais obtempéra, sa curiosité piquée au vif l'emportant sur son agacement.

Il entendit la porte de la cour s'ouvrir et une main se posa sur son coude pour le guider dehors. Le froid l'agressa immédiatement. Putain, ces pov noix devaient s'être recroquevillées tellement loin dans leur coquille qu'il ne serait pas étonné s'il parlait sur un ton de falsetto !

Lorsqu'il eut fait quelques pas dehors, Perceval lui chuchota :

- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant Sire …

Et Arthur ouvrit les yeux … sur un monde blanc.

La neige avait profité de cette nuit de pleine lune pour infiltrer la campagne. De légers flocons virevoltaient encore tombant mollement comme une pluie de coton. On devinait sous un lourd capuchon blanc, les hautes tours du château et aux branches des arbres vêtus de givres pendaient de petites stalactites étincelantes.

- Ça fait comme des bijoux, dit Perceval, vous trouvez pas ?

Arthur hocha juste la tête.

La lune, pleine et basse, rendait encore plus éclatante la blancheur autour d'eux.

Arthur sourit.

- Des fois, j'me dis que la neige, c'est des morceaux de lune tombés par terre, tout blancs et argentés, dit Perceval qui fixait l'astre lunaire.

Le moment était étrange, décalé. Presque solennel. Arthur ferma les yeux. Tout était si paisible. Le tapis de neige étouffait tous les bruits, il n'y avait plus de monde autour de lui, plus de Kaamelott, plus de soucis, plus de -

La première salve l'atteignit juste derrière l'oreille droite et il laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise. La seconde le frappa derrière la nuque.

Arthur se tourna vers le responsable.

Perceval, large sourire aux lèvres, mains derrière le dos, fixait toujours les arbres comme si de rien n'était. Bah voyons ! Ce pauvre type était un bien piètre acteur.

- Ah, c'est la guerre que vous voulez ! Lui déclara arthur. Et bien vous allez l'avoir ! _TAÏAUT_ !

Et la bataille s'engagea.

Si Arthur avait l'avantage de la rapidité et de la précision, Perceval, le bougre, avait pour lui l'art de l'esquive et un incroyable tour de main pour fabriquer des boules de neige parfaites (« C'est une question de friction Sire, faut qu'elles soient bien lisses, comme ça, elles résistent moins à l'air et donc, elles vont plus vite. C'est psoriasique ». « Euh, vous voulez dire physique ?» « Ben, non, physique c'est pas c'qu'est en lien avec Socrate et les autres là ?» « Non, ça, c'est ce qui est philosophique … »).

Finalement, la physique avait perdu face à l'art guerrier. Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent allongés par terre, lessivés mais le cœur plus léger que jamais.

Arthur souriait d'un air niais. Il était bien, détendu … lorsque soudain un long cri se fit entendre le faisant tressaillir.

Des loups.

C'était toujours la même chose. A la même époque, le froid faisait sortir ces sales bestioles de la forêt. Arthur était prêt à parier qu'il allait encore avoir la visite de ce grand con de Kelliwic'h lui demandant un sacrifice humain … bon, pt'être pas vu qu'il était maintenant un des enchanteurs officiels de la cour de Kaamelott. Dommage, il aurait peut-être accepté sa demande cette année. Guenièvre lui tapait sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Un nouveau hurlement s'éleva de derrière les murailles.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et se tourna vers Perceval qui n'avait pas bronché.

- Ça vous fait rien vous ces cris ? Lui demanda le Roi un peu surpris.

- Bah non, les loups, c'est pas dangereux.

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

- Ah ouais, les loups c'est pas dangereux ? Première nouvelle.

- Les loups, ça m'a jamais fait peur, c'est même le contraire, répondit le chevalier sur un ton cryptique. Les chiens en revanche, j'aime pas ça. Ca pue et ça mord.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit.

Arthur se demandait si Guenièvre s'était réveillée. Elle et sa peur phobique des loups. En même temps, comme en ce moment, y faisait pas mal froid dans leur pageot, le coup du réconfort ça pourrait s'avérer utile. Juste pour faire bouillotte. Il retourna à sa contemplation du ciel. Derrière les nuages obscurs et lourds annonçant l'arrivée de nouvelles chutes de neige, le jour imperceptiblement grandissait.

Demain serait bientôt là et avec lui le retour des emmerdes pour le Roi de Bretagne.

Arthur soupira. Il s'assit puis se leva, époussetant son manteau couvert de neige. Il tendit la main à Perceval pour l'aider à se lever.

- Demain y a doléances, annonça t-il. Comme Lancelot fait un peu grise mine en ce moment pour tout ce qui touche aux affaires du royaume, je me suis dis que vous voudriez peut-être m'y assister ?

Perceval lui sourit.

- Bah ouais, si vous pensez que je dirais pas trop de conneries.

- Vous inquiétez pas. Ça peut pas être pire que tous ce que ces pignoufs viennent nous raconter, soupira Arthur.

- Ben, alors oui, j'viendrais.

Ce petit moment de détente avait été plus qu'agréable mais Arthur apprécia néanmoins de retrouver la chaleur du château. Arrivé dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, il souhaita – pour ce qu'il en restait – bonne nuit à Perceval.

- Bonne nuit Sire ! Lui lança Perceval de loin.

Une boule de neige l'atteignit en pleine nuque juste au moment où il ouvrait sa porte.

- _NONDEDIEUDEMERDE_ ! _Perceval_ !

Sa seule réponse fut un petit rire étouffé et des bruits de cavalcade dans le couloir.

Arthur soupira. Et sourit.

Sa conscience avait raison, Perceval était vraiment un gosse.

**A suivre …**

* * *

(1) Le loup blanc en gallois. En breton, cela donnerait Ar Bleiz Gwenn. Il s'agit de deux langues dites britonniques et donc très proches. En gaélique, cela donnerait A Faol Finn.

(2) Liste des prénoms gallois : Bryn (colline), Afon (rivière), Cynydd (chasseur) et Rhian (petit roi). Bledri signifie « roi des loups ». Pour info, mais vous le saviez certainement, Angharad siginifie « aimée » en gallois !

(3) Cythraul est un mot de l'ancien gallois qui signifie le Mal (oui, oui, avec un grand M). Ce mot est probablement dérivé du latin _contrarius_ (l'ennemi, l'opposant) et a pénétré le vocabulaire gallois dans les premiers temps de la christianisation de l'île.


	2. Le Chevalier Blanc

**Scène 2 – Le chevalier blanc**

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un venait de le pincer ! Il s'apprêtait à gueuler lorsqu'il se rappela où il était : la salle du trône.

Merde, il s'était encore endormi en pleine session de doléances ! Et son « pinceur » n'était autre que le père Blaise.

« … et le bon Roi de Bretagne va maintenant rendre son verdict, annonça de manière solennel le dit cureton.

Houlà, de quoi ?

- Euh, oui, oui, bien entendu et donc euh … Arthur se pencha vers le père Blaise et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Vous pouvez me faire un pt'it résumé là vite fait ?

Le père Blaise soupira mais s'exécuta.

- Un différend sur une parcelle de terre mitoyenne.

- Ah. Y'a pas des règles juridiques pour régler ce genre de truc ?

- Si. Mais les deux familles qui se battent pour la dite parcelle s'amusent à empoisonner leurs chat et leurs chiens respectifs depuis plusieurs générations, alors la loi …

- Super. Et donc je fais quoi moi là ? Parce que y z'ont pas l'air commodes les deux colosses là.

Les représentants des deux familles étaient en effet bâtis comme Grüdu.

- Si je donne ce foutu morceau de terre à l'un d'eux vous croyez pas que l'autre va me tomber dessus ?

- Ben au moins, ça nous donnera une raison de leur confisquer la parcelle … répondit juste le Père Blaise.

- Ah bah bravo, on s'sent aimé, grogna Arthur. Et elles font quoi comme métier nos deux familles là ?

Le père Blaise farfouilla dans ses papiers.

- Le père Gerrish est botifodeur (4) et pour la famille des Beynon bah, le père est ancien bagotier (4).

- Super tout ça … marmonna Arthur.

- Ouais, les interrompit Perceval mais le gamin là, il a pas dit qu'il voulait s'installer louveur (4) ?

- Euh, oui, peut-être dit le père Blaise. Pourquoi ?

- Bah, c'est tout des métiers de maçons ça, non ? Répondit Perceval.

Arthur plissa les yeux. Des métiers de maçons … ouais, ça pourrait peut-être coller.

- La parcelle là, elle est grande ? Demanda t-il au père Blaise.

- Euh, non, deux ou trois ares. Pourquoi ?

- Ok, idée.

Le père Blaise et Perceval fixaient le roi. Le silence s'installa.

- Bah, ça y'est je sais ce que je veux dire alors vous pouvez faire votre intro à la con là « et le bon roi de Bretagne va bla bla bla … » s'impatienta Arthur.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr répondit le père Blaise en se raclant la gorge. Et maintenant, Arthur Roi de Bretagne dit le Juste va rendre son verdict dans l'affaire qui lui a été soumise par les sieurs Gerrish et Beynon. Sire.

Arthur se leva.

- Toi là ? Il fit signe au plus jeune des hommes devant lui. Viens par ici. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Llewvellyn Sire.

- Ouais, et tu veux faire louveur, c'est ça ?

- Oui Sire.

- Et vous, dit le roi en se tournant vers le représentant de la seconde famille. Vous êtes botifodeur ?

- Euh, ouais sire, depuis plusieurs générations.

- Ok, la parcelle là, elle est pas bien grande. Pas assez grande pour la cultiver en tous les cas mais … mais assez grande pour y installer votre affaire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris avant de se tourner vers le roi.

- Notre _affaire_ sire ? Demanda Llewvellyn.

- Oui, je décide que vous allez travailler ensemble en qualité de maçons et que cette parcelle ne devra être utilisée par vos deux familles que pour les affaires concernant l'exercice de votre métier. Vous pourrez y construire une remise, ou un autre bâtiment de votre choix pour y entreposer votre matériel à la seule condition que ce soit pour y bosser _ensemble_.

Arthur claqua dans ses mains et se rassit.

- Voilà, emballé c'est pesé et que j'entende pas parler de la mort subite d'une de vos bébêtes de compagnie ou sinon, je rase tout, c'est compris ? Allez hop maintenant vous sortez.

Llewvellyn entraîna son tout nouveau partenaire professionnel vers la sortie et Arthur se retrouva seul avec Perceval et le père Blaise.

- Pas mal Sire, pas mal du tout, fit remarquer le père Blaise qui enregistrait la réponse donnée par le roi.

- Ouais, c'est ça répondit Arthur. Et merci Perceval, vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez sortir des trucs pas trop cons.

- Merci Sire, répondit Perceval mais moi, j'avais pas franchement pigé, j'croyais qu'y parlaient d'escarcelle les deux pécores.

- D'escarcelles !? Non, de « parcelle », répondit Arthur. Une parcelle, c'est un petit bout de terrain.

- Bah ouais, c'est ce que j'vous dit, j'avais pas compris. Mais bon, y z'étaient quand même maçons, non ?

Arthur soupira. Pendant une minute, une merveilleuse minute, il y avait vraiment cru : la révélation, la lumière, enfin ! Le gallois avait trouvé comment faire fonctionner son cerveau … mais non.

- Ok, et donc, la prochaine requête c'est quoi ? Demanda t-il en soupirant.

Le père Blaise sortit sa dernière feuille et la parcourut rapidement.

- Ah oui, je leur ai demandé de passer en dernier parce que j'espérais un peu que le seigneur Lancelot finirait par nous rejoindre.

- Le seigneur Lancelot, ah oui, et pourquoi ?

- Et bien Sire, généralement, les missions de ce genre, c'est plutôt pour lui.

Arthur fit la moue. Lancelot le faisait chier en ce moment. Sa crise identitaire commençait à lui courir sur le haricot ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à celui qui était à ses côtés depuis si longtemps. Depuis toujours en fait. Ou alors, il ne comprenait que trop bien : lui aussi était parfois fatigué de tout _ça_ … Il soupira.

- Ouais, bah, Lancelot, il est pas là, alors vous m'les faites entrer.

Trois hommes s'avancèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient dans un piteux état. Sales, manifestement éreintés et tenant à peine sur leurs jambes.

- Pt'ain ! GARDES ! Hurla Arthur. Amenez des tabourets, ki restent pas debout comme ça, quand même.

Les gardes obtempérèrent. Les trois hommes regardaient les tabourets mais semblaient hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel :

- Bon dieu mais asseyez-vous, y vont pas vous bouffer les noix … et d'ailleurs, vous avez mangé quand pour la dernière fois ?

Le plus jeune leva timidement les yeux vers le roi de Bretagne.

- Deux jours Sire. Le voyage a été plus long que nous ne l'avions prévu …

- Perceval, allez chercher de quoi bouffer, grogna Arthur.

Le chevalier s'exécuta.

- ET SURTOUT PASSEZ PAS PAR LA CHAMBRE DE KARADOC ! Hurla arthur. Sinon, vous pouvez être sur qu'y aura plus grand-chose sur le plateau une fois arrivé ici, grommela t-il.

Perceval revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de pain blanc, de saucisson à l'ail et de beurre frais. Il avait aussi pensé à une petite outre de vin. Il donna le tout aux trois hommes.

- Tapez-moi là-dedans vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles ! Le saucisson, c'est le seigneur Karadoc qui le prépare, une recette de famille à lui. L'est vachement bon, leur dit-il.

Les trois hommes ne se firent pas prier et se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

- Ouais, dit Arthur, ça m'donne faim tout ça, je m'casserais bien une petite graine moi aussi et -

Un petit chausson aux pommes tout doré fit son apparition sous son nez.

- J'ai pensé à vous Sire, dit Perceval qui lui tendait le chausson.

- Et rien pour moi, merci, sympa grommela le père Blaise bras croisés sur la poitrine, manifestement vexé d'avoir été oublié. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse.

- Vous, vous êtes pas sensé vous nourrir spirituellement ? Le taquina Arthur.

- Très drôle Sire, très drôle, répondit le père Blaise. Essayez donc les nourritures spirituelles quand votre chambre est voisine de celle du seigneur Karadoc !

- Ah bah cha ch'est chur, dit Arthur tout en dégustant son chausson. Mais cha vous fait un chuper challenge pour l'abchtinenche, non ?»

Le père Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

Une fois leur collation terminée, les trois hommes présentèrent au roi leur requête.

« Un loup maléfique terrorise notre village, Sire, et nous venons vous demander l'aide de vos chevaliers magiciens pour nous en débarrasser, dit celui qui s'était présenté comme le chef de la petite délégation, un certain Bryn.

- Un loup maléfique ? Houlà Sire, je ne crois pas que ce soit tout à fait dans nos cordes ça, répondit le père Blaise.

- Minute ok, laissez-les nous en dire un peu plus. D'abord il est où votre village ? Demanda le Roi.

- Ystradgynlais (5) Sire.

- Hey, mais c'est chez moi ça ! S'exclama Perceval. J'devrais y aller.

- Perceval, je ne vous enverrais certainement pas là où y'a des loups alors encore moins des loups « maléfiques », répondit Arthur sur un ton las.

- Bah, j'vois pas pourquoi ? Les loups, c'est pas dangereux.

Arthur décida d'ignorer son chevalier.

- Et en quoi il est maléfique vot' loup là ? Demanda t-il aux trois gallois.

- Bah, on arrive pas à trouver sa tanière. C'est comme s'il existait pas vraiment, lui répondit Bryn. Et on le voit qu'à la pleine lune.

- Ouais, comme un diawl ! (6) précisa le plus jeunes de ses compagnons.

- C'est débile, marmonna Perceval. Un loup, c'est –

- Pas dangereux, oui, on a compris, le coupa Arthur sur un ton agacé. Je saurais pas dire si vous êtes complètement crétin ou juste inconscient. Passe encore que vous aimiez vous jeter tête la première dans les portails démoniques, vu que vous avez jamais vu de démons, on peut mettre ça sur le dos de l'ignorance mais un loup ? Vous avez déjà vu des loups, non ?

- Bah ouais, justement. C'est pour ça que je sais que –

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture brutale de la porte de la salle.

- Sire, pardonnez mon retard, je … Lancelot qui venait d'entrer en trombe s'arrêta net lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de celui qui le remplaçait auprès du roi. Perceval ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ?

- Ah bah nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir Seigneur Lancelot répondit Arthur sur un ton un chouïa ironique. On ne vous avait pas vu depuis … père Blaise ?

- Euh, bah, déjà une bonne dizaine de jours Sire, répondit le père Blaise mal à l'aise.

- Et oui, c'est ça, dix jours. Et donc, que nous vaut l'honneur ?

- L'honneur ? C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que ma présence était requise aux séances de doléances _Sire_ (et cette fois, c'était Lancelot qui avait pris un ton ironique).

Arthur fulminait. Y l'énervait mais alors y l'énervait ce couillon ! Un jour il allait lui en mettre une, ça c'était couru d'avance.

- Et bien ça tombe bien parce que justement, j'ai une mission pour vous. Une petite chose de rien de tout, je suis certain que c'est complètement dans les cordes d'un grand chevalier _errant_ comme vous. Vous savez, la défense des opprimés, entre les femmes qui s'font tabasser et, comment dites vous au fait, ah oui : une poule qui boite …

Lancelot se tenait de manière si rigide devant lui qu'Arthur se demandait si un sort ne venait pas de le pétrifier sur place.

- Parfait, répondit le chevalier du Lac d'une voix glaciale, et quelle est la mission ?

- Pas de poule égarée malheureusement, juste … un loup maléfique.

- Un loup.

- Mais _maléfique_, précisa le roi.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, chacun jaugeant l'autre, chacun _jugeant_ l'autre. Le silence se fit vite pesant.

C'est Perceval qui le rompit.

- Tout ça, c'est débile, les loups, c'est pas dangereux, alors ça peut encore moins être maléfiques.

- Mais taisez-vous donc pauvre crétin, grogna Lancelot.

Arthur se tourna vers Perceval.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ooooh oui, il allait lui donner une leçon au « beau trouvé » ! Voyons voir, trois semaines pour l'aller, trois autres pour le retour, au minimum. Six longues semaines de paix. Pour un peu, il en viendrait presque à plaindre Lancelot. Presque, hein … Arthur aimait vraiment Perceval mais son pauvre cerveau avait aussi besoin de repos de temps à autre et une longue exposition au chevalier gallois lui était, à terme, franchement néfaste.

- Oh, et vous emmenez Perceval avec vous, annonça t-il à Lancelot.

Rien que pour voir le visage de Lancelot se décomposer cela valait le coup.

- QUOI !? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse. Je donne pas dans le baby-sitting moi !

- Ah ouais, j'croyais que la veuve et l'orphelin, c'était dans vos cordes ! Gueula Arthur.

Les deux hommes étaient pratiquement nez à nez.

- Bah, en même temps, j'suis pas orphelin moi, fit remarquer Perceval.

_Oups_ ! Pensa Arthur.

- Euh, non, c'était juste une expression, répondit t-il tout penaud.

- Sire, soupira Lancelot, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement …

- Oh que si, j'y pense, l'interrompit Arthur. Je vous _l'ordonne_ en fait. Vous partez donc tous les deux pour le pays de Galles à … euh, c'est comment votre bled là au fait ?

- Ystradgynlais Sire, dit Bryn.

Arthur réfléchit un moment, se tourna vers le père Blaise et ajouta :

- … et puis vous, vous vous joignez aussi à eux.

Le père Blaise écarquilla des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Moi ?! Mais ... mais pourquoi ? J'y connais rien aux loups moi ?

- Un loup "maléfique" dois-je le rappeler ?! C'est pas votre rayon ça, le Mal ? Vous allez pouvoir nous montrer si ça sert à quelque chose tout votre tintouin là, lui répondit Arthur en désignant du menton le large crucifix que l'homme d'église portait sur sa poitrine. Et puis comme ça, vous viendrez plus vous plaindre que vous êtes la cinquième roue du carosse, hein ? Allez vous préparer, vous partez demain, à l'aube.

- Ben, j'comprends pas pourquoi vous vous en faites, s'étonna Perceval. Parce que les loups, c'est pas dangereux.

Le soupir que poussèrent simultanément Lancelot et le père Blaise devait avoir été entendu dans toute la Bretagne.

**A suivre …**

* * *

(4) Le louveur est un maçon qui soulève les pierres et le botifodeur est un maçon spécialisé quant à lui dans le montage des murs et des plafonds de terre et de bourre. Un bagotier est un porteur de bagages. Un boisselier est un artisan fabricant et vendant divers objets en bois particulièrement des mesures de capacité comme le boisseau. Ces métiers ont bien évidemment disparu. Enfin, un fustier est un charpentier (construction en bois empilé). Le fustier est un métier qui lui existe encore !

(5) Ystradgynlais (« vallée de la rivière de Cynlais (prénom)» en gallois) est une ville du pays de Galles située non loin du parc national de Breacon Beacon. C'est une ancienne ville minière. Jusqu'au 18ème siècle cependant, la région était très boisée : j'en fait donc une ville dont l'activité principale est le bois.

(6) Diawl est un autre terme gallois qui lui vient du latin _diablos_ et renvoie à notre ami le diable.


	3. Nuits Blanches

**Scène 3 – Nuits Blanches**

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores et sous un ciel maussade, la petite troupe était fin prête.

Lancelot terminait de charger dans une petite carriole ce dont il aurait besoin pour venir à bout du fameux loup : une dizaine d'armes d'hast (faussards, vouges et même des pertuisanes) des fléaux et plusieurs épées.

« Pfiouuuuu, siffla le Père Blaise tout en caressant l'encolure de son cheval. Bah dis donc, on dirait presque que vous partez en guerre !

Lancelot le foudroya du regard.

- Plus vite je me serai débarrassé de cette bête, plus vite je pourrai rentrer et me consacrer pleinement à ma _véritable_ quête.

- Ah, oui, bien entendu, le Graal. La plus noble des quêtes qui soit, répondit le père Blaise en souriant.

Le regard de Lancelot s'assombrit un moment puis il hocha la tête :

- Ouais, c'est ça, le Graal, répondit-il tournant le dos au père Blaise pour continuer ses préparatifs.

- Bon, ça y'est, z'êtes prêts ? Demanda le roi qui venait de les rejoindre. Où il est l'autre con ?

- Le seigneur Perceval de Galles prépare les vivres pour le voyage avec son ami, le seigneur Karadoc de Vannes, répondit l'un des villageois gallois sur un ton admiratif.

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

- Le jeune Afon est euh, très impressionné par le seigneur Perceval expliqua le père Blaise au roi.

- Impressionné, vraiment ?!

- C'est quelqu'un comme nous, un fils de paysan et il est devenu chevalier de la table ronde. Qu'est-ce que j'donnerais pas pour être comme lui : un héros du pays de Galles, soupira Afon.

Et justement, le « héros du pays de Galles » arrivait accompagné de Karadoc, un énorme sac sur l'épaule.

- … bon, vous vous rappellerez hein ? S'inquiétait le chevalier de Vannes. D'abord les plus fermes, dans dix jours vous pourrez passer aux fromages moins affinés. Y'à assez d'jambons j'crois et d'pain. Oh, et puis j'ai mis de la pâte de coings. Y'me semble que ma femme a aussi glissé des électuaires (7). Moi j'aime pas ça, c'est trop sucré, mais bon, ça pourrait vous être utile, on ne sait jamais.

Arthur sourit. Il était clair que cela n'enchantait pas Karadoc de ne pas partir avec son pote mais fallait quand même pas pousser non plus : faire tourner en bourrique Lancelot en lui imposant Perceval était une chose, lui imposer Karadoc en _plus_, là, ce serait de la cruauté mentale.

Et Arthur était un ardent opposant à toute forme de tortures.

- J'mets ça où ? Demanda Perceval à Lancelot en désignant le sac de victuailles.

- Donnez-moi ça lui répondit le chevalier sur un ton sec. Et vous ne touchez à ce qui ce trouve dans la carriole qu'avec mon assentiment express, compris ?

Il tourna le dos au gallois et ajusta la bâche couvrant la carriole.

- Okay, okay. _Pfiouuuu_, j'espère qu'y va pas faire sa bêcheuse pendant tout le voyage, grommela Perceval à l'attention de Karadoc.

- Ouais, c'est les nerfs ça. J'vous l'ai toujours dit : Lancelot, y l'est pas taillé pour les aventures vraiment, euh, aventureuses lui répondit Karadoc en secouant la tête.

Le soleil avait fini par se montrer, timide et jetant sur la campagne une lumière blafarde. Il était temps de partir.

- Messieurs, bonne route et … bonne chance, lança le roi de Bretagne au petit convoi.

- Merci Sire ! Répondit immédiatement Perceval, un grand sourire aux lèvres ».

Les saluts des villageois et du père Blaise furent plus solennels.

Quant à Lancelot, il se contenta d'un simple signe de tête.

* * *

**Jour 5 du voyage vers le Pays de Galles**

« Mais non de dieu de mer-… Le Père Blaise soupira. IlnedevaitpasblasphémerIlned evaitpasblasphémerIlnedevait pasblasphémer.

Il-ne-devait-pas-blasphémer !

C'était devenu son mantra. Arthur l'avait jeté dans la fosse aux lions. Un martyr, voilà ce qu'il était.

Et son lion s'appelait Perceval de Galles.

Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix, les rouvrit et se composa un sourire. Lèvres pincées, il répéta pour la unième fois, son explication :

- Les loups sont des bêtes féroces. Ce sont des animaux sauvages qui n'hésitent pas à tuer.

- Vous les avez déjà vus faire ça ? Demanda Perceval imperturbable.

- Si je les ai déjà … mais vous êtes con où quoi à la fin !? Personne ne peut survivre à une attaque de loups alors comment j'aurais pu en voir un tuer des -

- Bah alors comment vous pouvez être sûr ? L'interrompit Perceval.

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de les voir pour le savoir, s'énerva l'homme d'église. Les brebis égorgées font des témoins tout à fait recevables, croyez-moi.

- Moi j'dis, tant qu'on n'a pas vu, on peut pas accuser. C'est anticonceptionnel.

- Quoi ?!

- Bah, ouais, accuser sans preuve, c'est anticonceptionnel, non ?

Le père Blaise fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire le gallois.

- Vous voulez dire anticonstitutionnel ?

Ce fut au tour de Perceval de froncer les sourcils.

- Non, ça c'est quand les gens sont pas d'accord, qu'ils arrivent pas un « consensus », annonça fièrement le gallois.

- Euh, non consensuel ? Tenta de clarifier le père Blaise.

- Ah bah non, répondit Perceval sur un ton amusé, ça vous devriez le savoir quand même, c'est quand les gens sont pas d'accord sur la religion. Y'a des querelles consensuelles.

- Des querelles confessionnelles s'impatienta le père Blaise qui sentait une grosse migraine s'installer.

- Ouais, bah, de toute manière, tout ça, ça change rien au fait que les loups, c'est pas dangereux.»

Le père Blaise commençait à comprendre pourquoi certains jours, le Roi de Bretagne avait envie de tout plaquer.

* * *

**Jour 7 **

« … et Fenrir (8) ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est un gentil loup à sa maman ! Explosa le père Blaise.

Puisque les explications rationnelles avaient échoué, il avait essayé une autre approche : la religion et les mythes.

- Les vikings sont de féroces guerriers, pourtant ils craignent Fenrir, le loup qui va tuer Odin ! C'est pas rien quand même, un loup qui tue un dieu !

- Les vikings, répondit Perceval, c'est tous des cons. Les loups, c'est pas dangereux.»

* * *

**Jour 11**

Le Père Blaise n'en dormait plus.

Il était un homme d'église. Il avait la foi. Une foi profonde et sans faille. Vouloir la mort de quelqu'un était un péché, ça il en était certain.

En même temps, si Perceval tombait sur un loup, ça l'aiderait lui aussi à avoir la foi. Un peu comme St Thomas.

Donc, en voulant qu'il arrive du mal à Perceval, il faisait avancer la foi chrétienne.

_OhMonDieu_, il devenait fou !

* * *

**A Kaamelott**

Arthur, une chandelle à la main, arpentait les couloirs de Kaamelott. Le froid le faisait se hâter vers sa destination : la cuisine. Il était rentré tard de mission diplomatique et s'était couché sans manger mais les gargouillis de son estomac avaient fini par le réveiller. Il devrait peut-être faire comme Karadoc et garder de la bouffe dans sa chambre pour les petits creux.

Ah, et d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup …

Karadoc se trouvait dans la cuisine, assis devant une monstrueuse tartine.

Et il soupirait.

« Bah alors, Karadoc, y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Ah, Sire, bonsoir. Non, non, c'est juste que … que j'ai pas vraiment faim.

Arthur faillit faire tomber sa chandelle de surprise.

- Pas faim !?

- Ben non. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait que 5 repas. Et là, bah, j'ai pas faim.

- _Que_ cinq repas répéta le roi. Ah bah ça c'est sûr, vous devez frôler l'hypoglycémie.

- Pourtant, c'est du beau pâté, hein, reprit Karadoc qui fixait toujours sa tartine, mais bon là, je sens qu'ça va pas passer.

- _Ooooookay_, répondit Arthur. Vous voulez m'expliquer c'qui va pas ?

Karadoc haussa les épaules.

- Ce s'rait pas en lien avec l'absence de Perceval des fois ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Karadoc, Perceval est entre de bonnes mains, Lancelot ne laissera rien de mal lui arriver.

Et c'était pas comme si le gallois allait se jeter tête baissée dans une situation dangereuse, pensa t-il.

- Ben, justement, c'est ça qui m'turlupine.

- Ça ?! Ça quoi ?

- Ben, j'me demande si y sont tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes, vous voyez.

- Comment ça pas sur la même longueur d'ondes ?

- Perceval veut sauver le loup et le seigneur Lancelot veut lui faire la peau, du coup j'me demande si y'a pas conflit d'intérêts.

- DE QUOI ! S'écria Arthur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !

- Bah, pour Perceval les loups, c'est –

- … Pas dangereux, oui, je sais. Mais bon sang d'où ça lui vient ces conneries à la fin !

- Ça date de quand il était petit.

- Quoi ?

- Son truc avec les loups, ça remonte à quand il était petit.

- Petit … mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand il était petit ?

- J'sais pas si j'devrais vous l'dire. C'est un peu un secret alors …

- Karadoc, j'vous donne dix secondes, grogna Arthur.

- Bon, mais vous devez promettre de pas le répéter.

- Si y'a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, je promets, alors maintenant, accouchez !

- Ben quand il était petit, mais un gosse hein, 4, 5 ans pas plus, y s'est paumé dans la forêt. Les gens ont fait une battue pour le retrouver mais là, que dalle.

- Que dalle, comment ça que dalle ?

- Aucune trace du môme. Disparu. Alors son père a fait venir un chasseur. Un mec réputé pour être un caïd, avec une meute de chiens dressés. Il est parti en forêt et tout. Le mec, y z'en ont pas retrouvé grand-chose.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire …

- C'est-à-dire un bout de bras par ici, un bout de jambe par là, précisa Karadoc. Ses chiens, certains sont revenus bien amochés, d'autres, comme leur maître, ont été réduits à des morceaux de barbaques répandus un peu partout dans les sous bois.

- Charmant, grimaça Arthur, mais ils ont fini par le retrouver.

- Ouais, un matin, Pélenor sort pour aller pisser et là y tombe nez à nez avec un loup. Y croit sa dernière heure arrivée mais la bestiole, bah vous l'croirez pas, au lieu d'le bouffer, elle lui renifle la main et fait mine de s'éloigner puis revient vers lui, le renifle et s'éloigne et puis revient le renifler et s'éloigne et puis revient le renifler et s'éloigne et puis re–

- Oui, j'crois qu'j'ai compris ! L'interrompit Arthur. Si vous pouviez passer à la suite …

- Ben, le père de Perceval a fini par suivre le loup et y z'ont marché un bon moment dans la forêt. Et c'est comme ça qu'il a retrouvé le premier morceau du mec là, le chasseur. Et puis après le cadavre de ses chiens. Et enfin, Perceval. Il était tombé dans une espèce de trou.

Arthur bouche ouverte en un O de surprise, clignait des yeux. Après avoir été trouvé dans un cercle de culture, Perceval était sauvé par un loup. Complètement dingue !

- _Oooookay_, finit par répondre le roi. Et donc depuis cette histoire, Perceval est persuadé que _tous_ les loups sont de sympathiques petites bêbêtes. Super.

- Sire, j'crois que ça va pas bien s'passer quand Lancelot va vouloir buter la bestiole. Et j'suis pas avec lui pour l'épauler … ça m'coupe l'apétit c't histoire, soupira le chevalier de Vannes tout en regardant d'un un air navré sa pauvre tartine ».

* * *

Après avoir essayé de rassurer Karadoc, Arthur était parti se coucher. C'était il y a plus de deux heures et il ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Si karadoc avait perdu l'appétit, lui semblait avoir perdu le sommeil. Génial. Même à des centaines de lieues de lui, Perceval le faisait chier.

« _Huuuuum_, mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous avez à sautiller comme une puce ? Lui demanda Guenièvre encore à moitié endormie.

- Rien, grogna Arthur.

- Rien ? Et c'est pour ça que vous dormez pas et que vous marmonnez dans vot' barbe. Allez, vous pouvez bien m'le dire. C'est Démétra ?

- Mais non, c'est pas Démétra, lui répondit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est … c'est les loups tiens !

Guenièvre passa immédiatement de vaguement réveillée à « alerte maximum !» serrant contre elle drap et couverture.

- Les loups ! Y sont revenus ?

- Ouais, précisa Arthur yeux clos et comme d'habitude un chouïa content d'avoir eu le dernier mot … jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paire de bras se glisser autour de sa taille.»

_Oups_. Il avait oublié que l'effet loup avait aussi un « contre effet ».

Génial.

Du coup oui maintenant, il pensait vraiment à Démétra !

* * *

_BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !_

_BOUM ! BOUM !_

Avançant à tâtons dans l'obscurité de son laboratoire, Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à la lucarne. Le quart de lune était encore haut dans le ciel. Qui pouvait bien le déranger à c't heure ?

_BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !_

Merlin grogna mais continua son avancée vers la porte. Malheureusement, il se cogna le pied contre son établi.

« Ouille ! Et merde ….

Les coups frappés à la porte redoublèrent.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! P'tain.

Clopinant, Merlin arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit juste au moment où la personne qui se tenait derrière elle allait à nouveau frapper. Merlin ouvrit des yeux ébahis en découvrant son identité.

- Ah, c'est à ça que je ressemble quand tous ces cons viennent me réveiller en pleine nuit ? Génial, dit le roi Arthur en faisant la grimace.

- Euh, _Sire_ ?

- Ouais, c'est moi, allez poussez-vous, faut que j'vous parle, dit Arthur en entrant dans le laboratoire de Merlin.

- Quoi, là, maintenant ?

- Ben quoi, z'avez du lait sur le feu ? Non ? Bon, j'ai une question pour vous.

- Une question ?

- Vous les loups, c'est votre truc non ?

- Bah, j'formulerai pas ça comme ça mais …

- Est-ce que vous sauriez distinguer un « bon » loup d'un « mauvais » loup ?

- Distinguer un bon loup d'un mauvais loup ? Ben, c'est con ça ! Les loups, c'est comme tout, c'est ni bons, ni méchants, j'dirais que ça dépend des circonstances. Et puis le bien, le mal, c'est surtout une question de point de vue, vous savez.

- Une question de point de vue ?

- Bah, un loup qui doit nourrir sa portée et qui tue la brebis du berger, pour le berger, c'est une sale bête et pour le loup, c'est l'berger la sale bête.

- Ouais ça s'défend. Mais vous, vous savez parler aux loups, non ?

- Euh, oui … hésita Merlin qui sentait qu'une grosse tuile se préparait.

Arthur lui sourit (et pour le coup, Merlin trouvait que le roi de Bretagne avait tout du loup qui allait avaler sa proie) :

- Parfait. Préparez vos affaires, nous partons demain.

- Pa … partir ? Mais où ?

- Au pays de Galles, vous avez rendez-vous avec un loup.

Merlin sentit très distinctement la tuile lui tomber sur la tête.

**A suivre …**

(7) L'électuaire est une préparation médicinale de consistance molle ou pâteuse à base d'épices et de pulpe de fruits, ancêtre de notre confiture. Au Moyen-Âge, c'est en effet en tant que médicament (vertus du sucre) que les confitures vont se répandre dans toute l'europe. Electuaire vient du latin _eleucterium_ qui signifie « préparation à lécher ».

(8) Fils de Loki et de la géante Angrboda, Fenrir est un loup gigantesque. Il est prophétisé qu'il se libérera de ses chaînes pour la bataille de Ragnarök et qu'il tuera Odin avant d'être abattu à son tour par le fils de ce dernier, Vidar.


	4. La Forêt Blanche

**Scène 4 – La Forêt Blanche**

**A Kaamelott**

Arthur soupira.

« Karadoc, je ne vous empêche pas de venir avec nous mais je vous préviens, _ça_, ça reste ici.

Le « ça » en question c'était deux sacs énormes sanglés sur une pauvre mule. Vu la manière dont Karadoc les couvait, il ne fallait pas être devin pour en deviner le contenu.

- Mais ... mais c'est un voyage d'au moins trois semaines, c'est vous qui l'avez dit ! Se plaignit Karadoc. Faut bien prendre de quoi manger, surtout qu'on est en plein hiver, on trouvera rien à bouffer sur le chemin.

- Viande séchée et fruits secs, c'est tout, répondit le Roi. Nous partons sans carriole ce qui fait qu'avec un peu de chance, en faisant le moins de pauses possibles, nous devrions pouvoir rattraper Lancelot et les autres avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination.

Karadoc farfouillait dans un des sacs.

- Bon, si vous voulez, j'peux les alléger un peu, mais ça va vraiment être coton, je peux enlever le boudin et les petites saucisses aux noix mais là, ce sera vraiment juste pour -

- Karadoc, l'interrompit Arthur. On ne prend _rien_ de ce qui se trouve dans ces sacs. C'est ça, où on ne les rattrapera jamais. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous -

_Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusss shhh …._

_Gné_ ? Arthur leva les yeux, intrigué par le bruit. Il eut juste le temps de pousser Karadoc avant qu'une masse ne s'écrase au sol à l'endroit où il se tenait.

_BRAOUUUUUUUMMMMM !_

La mule avait eu moins de chance. Elle tomba avec un cri rauque. Faut dire que se prendre un pageot sur la tête, ça d'vait calmer.

- Oh, non, mes pt'its fromages de chèvre se lamenta Karadoc qui fixait le désastre devant lui. Y doivent être foutus, y z'étaient pas tout à fait finis d'affiner.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ENCORE QUE C'HISTOIRE ! Hurla Arthur.

Une tête apparue à la fenêtre d'où était sorti le lit.

- _VOUS_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'jeter des meubles par la fenêtre ! Z'êtes malade ou quoi ! Hurla Arthur.

- Désolée, répondit Dame Séli. Son regard alla de la pauvre bête estourbie à Arthur. Elle fit une grimace et Arthur paria que sa charmante belle-mère regrettait d'avoir aplati la mule et pas une autre cible un peu plus royale.

- C'est à cause du gamin. Huit jours qu'il voulait plus se lever ce pt'it con, répondit la reine de Carmélide. Donc, j'ai décidé de « lever » le lit … mais vous, vous faites quoi là ?

- Quoi, ce que je fais ? Nous partons pour le pays de Galles. En mission. Et puis merde, de quoi j'me mêle !

- Mission ? Parfait. Bougez pas, j'vous envoie le reste.

Le « reste » ? Mais de quoi parlait cette –

Une pile de linge atterri sur sa tête, suivie de prêt par une ceinture, des bottes … il pleuvait des vêtements un peu partout autour de lui.

Cette fois il en avait la preuve : cette femme était folle !

Du brouhaha dans l'escalier de la tour lui fit tourner la tête vers cette dernière. La porte était ouverte et on pouvait entendre une voix masculine marmonner :

- … mais enfin mère, j'ai super mal là, juste au dessus de l'œil, à la rocade argilière, faut qu'je garde les yeux fermés et du coup, j'vois vraiment pas c'que je pourrais faire à part rester au lit. Et puis, j'aime pas ce truc, on peut vachement se couper avec j'vous f'rais dire !

- Yvain !? S'exclama Arthur.

Le jeune homme, pied nu et en liquette, tenait son épée comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent prêt à mordre.

- Chère Dame Séli, il ne faut jamais sous estimer les dangers de l'aggravation d'une blessure, fit une autre voix masculine, et – Oh, bonjour mon oncle ! Vous partez quelque part ? Une noble quête dont la gente Dame du Lac vous aura chargé sans aucun doute, sourit Gauvain qui était dans le même état de semi nudité que son comparse.

Derrière les deux jeunes gens se tenait Séli. Elle balança ce qui restait de vêtements à son fils et pointa un doigt vers Arthur.

- VOUS ! Vous m'emmenez ces deux là avec vous. J'dois refaire la chambre de c'lui là, dit-elle en désignant Yvain, et vu le boulot de désinfection qu'ça représente, j'en veux pas dans les pattes.

- DE QUOI ! Mais il n'en n'est pas question ! Cria Arthur.

Pour toute réponse, la reine de Carmélide lui ferma la porte au nez.

- Mon oncle, nous saurons nous montrer dignes de cette mission, déclama Gauvain avec ardeur.

- Pareil, précisa Yvain, mais bon, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'allonger d'abord parce que moi, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne après c't escalier en malfaçon là, _pfiouuuuu_.

- Ben, c'est quoi c't affaire ? Dit Merlin qui venait d'arriver et qui examinait les débris que les serviteurs déblayaient.

- C'est un lit, ça ce voit pas, grogna Arthur. Et _ça_, c'est quoi ?

L'enchanteur portait en effet un énorme sac sur l'épaule.

- Ça ben, c'est mon nécessaire de voyage.

- Votre … ?! Mais y'a quoi là-dedans !

- Mes herbes et des potions de base. J'ai pris un peu large parce qu'on sait pas très bien sur quoi on va tomber, alors …

- Sire, si Merlin peut prendre un sac, moi aussi je peux ? Demanda Karadoc.

- Mon oncle, croyez-vous envisageable que nous ajoutions à notre paquetage, un très léger duvet pour les nuits, dit Gauvain. Car « qui veut aller loin, ménage ses contractures ».

- Ca craint trop les nuits sans duvet, ajouta Yvain. Le froid, ça contracte à mort.

- VOS GUEULES ! Vociféra Arthur. Pas de bouffe, pas de potion, pas de duvet ! Et surtout, plus un mot vous m'entendez, le premier qu'ouvre sa mouille, j'le fais marcher à poil sans bouffer jusqu'au pays de Galles, c'est pigé ?

Le Roi de Bretagne continua de maugréer en sellant son cheval.

- Mauvaise alimentation, dit Karadoc en secouant la tête. Ça rend super agressif.

- Moi j'dirais plutôt manque de sommeil, dit Yvain. Les gens qui dorment pas au moins 13 heures par jour bah, y sont super irritables. Y'a qu'à voir mes parents …

- Oui, je crains que mon pauvre oncle ne ménage point assez sa santé. Et pourtant, « tant va la cruche à l'eau, qu'à la fin elle ne culbutasse ». Il est nécessaire qu'il prenne davantage soin de lui. C'est pourquoi, il est primordial que nous soyons là, à ses côtés, pour l'accompagner dans ses aventures, précisa Gauvain.

- Trop fort, répondit Yvain, _youhhhhhouhhhhouuuuu, pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiii iii_. »

Merlin regarda les deux jeunes gens effectuer une étrange danse avant de se claquer dans les mains.

Encore heureux que lui au moins, il avait la tête sur les épaules !

* * *

**Au Pays de Galles**

Le vent fouettait le visage des six voyageurs. Les conditions météorologiques s'étaient détériorées de manière drastique : en quelques minutes seulement, les petits flocons épars avaient laissé place à de lourds paquets de neige.

« Nous allons devoir nous arrêter, finit par dire Lancelot qui menait la troupe. Les chevaux ne tiendront pas longtemps dans ce froid. Il y a une auberge à moins d'une lieue d'ici, nous y ferons halte pour la nuit en espérant que demain, la neige aura cessé de tomber.

Le père Blaise laissa échapper un alléluia de soulagement. Il était complètement gelé. La robe de bure n'était pas vraiment faite pour des températures extrêmes.

Ils mirent presque deux heures avant d'arriver à l'auberge.

- L'Auberge de la Forêt Blanche, lu le père Blaise sur l'enseigne qui se trouvait au dessus de la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse. Drôle de nom.

- C'est en rapport avec la forêt qu'est au sud d'ici. A la lisière, bah, c'est que des bouleaux, répondit Bryn.

- Ah, le bouleau, l'arbre au tronc d'argent et aux feuilles d'or, précisa le père Blaise avec un sourire.

- Ouais, grogna Perceval, c'est bien joli vos histoires botuliques -

- Botaniques, corrigea le père Blaise par réflexe ne s'étonnant même plus de pouvoir « traduire » en simultané le langage percevalien.

- … mais faudrait voir à nous aider à décharger – _OUILLE_ ! Mais ça fait mal, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Z'êtes pas un peu taré des fois !

Perceval massait sa main endolorie. Lancelot se trouvait debout devant la carriole, un bâton à la main :

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas toucher à ce qui se trouve dans cette carriole sans mon accord, dit-il froidement.

Le chevalier du Lac se dressait devant la dite carriole visiblement prêt à en défendre le contenu comme s'il s'était agi d'un véritable trésor.

- Mais pt'ain, j'vais pas abîmer vos trucs là ! J'voulais juste aider à les entreposer dans un coin au sec répondit Perceval. Et d'ailleurs y'a quoi au juste là-dessous ?

- Euh, seigneur Lancelot, vous ne croyez pas que votre réaction est, disons, un chouïa excessive, fit remarquer le père Blaise. Ca doit être le froid, nous sommes tous épuisés et à bout de nerf, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis cette bête qui nous attend …

Il y eu un long moment de silence puis Lancelot baissa lentement le bras. Il se passa la main sur le front et soupira.

- Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Je suis fatigué. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Père Blaise, allez voir combien de chambres nous pouvons louer pour une ou deux nuits. Je vais m'occuper du chargement. Seigneur Perceval ...

- Ouais répondit le gallois, méfiant.

- J'espère que vous excuserez cet ... _écart_ de comportement.

Perceval haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, c'est pas la mort non plus.

- Bien. Vous devriez mettre un peu de glace sur votre main, pour éviter que ça n'enfle lui suggéra le chevalier du Lac avant de tourner le dos à ses compagnons pour s'occuper de la carriole.

Charmante manière de nous congédier, pensa le père Blaise. Il se racla la gorge et claqua dans ses mains :

- Bon, voyons ce que cette charmante auberge peut nous offrir. Seigneur Perceval, vous venez ?

- Euh, ouais, ouais, je vais m'occuper des chevaux. Je vous rejoins !»

* * *

L'auberge était presque vide. Peu de voyageurs circulaient en cette période de l'année. Le tenancier devait les prendre pour des fous. Mais au moins, cela voulait dire qu'ils auraient chacun une chambre. Les trois jeunes gallois avaient insisté pour être ensembles mais les ressortissants de Kaamelott eux, avaient chacun leur chambre.

Assis près du feu, le père Blaise réfléchissait à la scène dont il avait été témoin. Lancelot avait consciemment blessé Perceval ?! C'était tellement _invraisemblable_ ! Lancelot était l'homme le plus intègre qu'il connaisse, un homme bien, croyant en la justice. Du moins, il croyait le connaître. Depuis qu'il avait repris son pseudo statut de chevalier errant, Lancelot n'était plus le même.

« Vous êtes tous installés, dit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il leva les yeux vers celui qui était l'objet de ses sombres pensées.

- Euh, oui, oui, l'auberge est déserte donc ça n'a pas posé de souci.

- Bien répondit Lancelot en se débarrassant de ses gants et de son lourd manteau. AUBERGISTE ! Du vin et de quoi manger ! Cria t-il.

- Bien messire, tout de suite messire, répondit le tenancier qui se précipita en cuisine.

- Je crains fort que nous ne devions rester ici quelques jours, reprit Lancelot. Il neige toujours et le ciel est aussi blanc que si nous étions en plein jour tant il est chargé de neige, soupira–t-il.

- Ah, voilà qui est malencontreux. Espérons que notre loup n'aura pas fait des siennes d'ici là.

- Messires, je vous pose tout cela ici, annonça le tenancier qui était revenu les mains chargées de victuailles.

L'homme déposa couverts et plats sur la table se trouvant près de la cheminée.

- Je vais allez chercher nos compagnons, dit le père Blaise.

- Oui, faites donc cela, répondit distraitement Lancelot qui fixait le feu devant lui.

Le père Blaise frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose qui dans le comportement du chevalier le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il espérait que tout se passerait bien une fois à Ystradgynlais.

* * *

Perceval savait très bien ce que les gens comme Lancelot pensait de lui. En fait, il savait très bien ce que tous les autres personnes de Kaamelott pensaient de lui. Ils ne s'en cachaient même pas, le traitant de bon à rien et de gros nul à la moindre occasion. La plupart du temps, Perceval se foutait bien de leur opinion. La plupart du temps mais parfois … parfois leurs mots le transperçaient aussi sûrement que l'eut fait une lance. Il sourit. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps cette impression de froid dans son cœur parce qu'il y avait Arthur : le Roi passait la tête dans la salle d'arme et le conviait à partager son repas et les autres étaient vite oubliés.

Bien sûr, à la fin du repas, le Roi l'appelait lui aussi un gros nul mais c'était différent.

C'était _Arthur_.

Non, ce n'était pas ce que le Chevalier du Lac pensait de lui qui expliquait qu'il se trouve dans une remise délabrée dans laquelle s'engouffrait vent et neige, penché sur la carriole de Lancelot.

La carriole de Lancelot, quelle bonne blague !

C'était la carriole de _Kaamelott_ mais en ce moment, Lancelot se comportait bizarrement, comme s'il pensait que tout était à lui, les carrioles et les hommes. Comme s'il pouvait lui donner des ordres !

Etre traité de gros naze passe encore, se prendre un coup parce qu'il n'avait pas respecté les « ordres » de monsieur le Chevalier Blanc, ça non alors !

Perceval ne prenait ses ordres que du Roi de Bretagne.

Peut-être Lancelot l'avait-il oublié mais ils étaient tous les deux des égaux, tous les deux des chevaliers, alors ses ordres à la con, il pouvait se les carrer là où le soleil ne brillait jamais !

Il planta son couteau dans l'épaisse toile de coton cachoutée : il allait enfin savoir ce qu'ils trimballaient depuis Kaamelott dans cette foutue carriole !

* * *

L'auberge était modeste d'apparence mais en revanche, sa cuisine était vraiment excellente, pensa le père Blaise en dégustant son ragoût.

Ils étaient attablés, Bryn, Cynydd, Afon et lui et mangeaient tranquillement. Ils les écoutaient échanger des anecdotes sur leur village. Le « plus beau » de tout le pays de Galles selon Bryn ! Ils évitaient soigneusement de parler de l'objet de leur petite virée hivernales.

Ils évitaient aussi de parler à Lancelot, plus taciturne que jamais. Le chevalier avait à peine touché à son assiette et jouait avec ce petit couteau dont il ne se séparait jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer un courant d'air glacial et ils levèrent tous la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Ah, Perceval, lança le père Blaise, tout sourire, ces braves gens et moi nous commencions à nous demander ce qui vous était arri –

_BLAM !_

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est que toutes ces saloperies ? Demanda Perceval à Lancelot.

Il venait de balancer un fléau sur la table.

Lancelot leva lentement les yeux vers le chevalier gallois.

- Des armes, sombre crétin, soupira t-il. Vous pensez peut-être que de pauvres villageois sont équipés pour se défendre contre un loup ? Je suis leur salvation. Je vais les débarrasser de leur peur mais je ne tue pas les loups à mains nues.

- Z'allez tuer aucun loup et le crétin c'est vous, si vous pensez que j'vais vous laisser faire, rétorqua Perceval en se penchant vers Lancelot, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Les deux hommes étaient calmes et se fixaient sans rien dire. Lancelot sourit :

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez m'empêcher de tuer cette bête, n'est-ce pas ? C'est incroyable. Il a réussi à vous faire croire que vous étiez un vrai chevalier ! C'est presque touchant en fait. Touchant … et pathétique.

Lancelot se leva lentement et se pencha à son tour vers le chevalier gallois. Il lui murmura :

- Je vais allez dans ce village minable, je vais tuer cet animal et je vais vous rapporter sa peau. Vous pouvez voir ça … comme un cadeau. Entre chevaliers, c'est bien normal.

Puis il quitta la salle, sans un mot. Perceval resta planté devant la table, incapable de répondre.

- Euh, Perceval, vous … vous allez bien ? Demanda le père Blaise.

- Il a raison vous savez fit remarquer Bryn. Nous, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu à Kaamelott, pour que vous nous aidiez à nous débarrasser de ct'e bestiole.

- Ouais, de toute manière, un loup de moins, c'est de la sécurité en plus pour tout le monde ajouta Cynydd.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez hein ! S'exclama Perceval. Ce fameux loup, il a déjà attaqué l'un d'entre vous, ou vos femmes, vos gamins ?

- Ben non, que nos bêtes mais … mais ça va fatalement finir par arriver. Les loups, c'est comme ça. C'est leur instinct d'attaquer et de tuer.

Perceval récupéra le fléau et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il lança :

- Alors ça veut dire que les loups, c'est pas si différent que ça des hommes, hein ? Et si c'est pas si différent que ça des hommes, peut-être que comme vous, ce loup cherche à protéger quelque chose ... ou quelqu'un. »

**A suivre …**


	5. Magie Blanche

**Scène 5 – Magie Blanche**

**A l'auberge de la Forêt Blanche, Pays de Galles**

_CRAC ! CRAAAAAACCCCCCCC !_

Mais que faisait ce diable de gallois, pensa le père Blaise en approchant de la remise.

Il était encore ébranlé par cette soirée horrible. Cette fois, il avait pris sa décision, dès son retour à Kaamelott, il demanderait une audience au roi et lui ferait un rapport détaillé de la situation : Lancelot était une personne instable et qui pouvait savoir de quoi il était capable !

Mais avant, il devait vérifier si Perceval allait bien et -

_CRRRRRRRAC !_

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin, grommela le père Blaise en entrant dans la remise. Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit le laissa un moment sans voix :

Armé du fléau, Perceval détruisait méthodiquement les armes qui se trouvaient dans la carriole.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous prend ! Vous êtes complètement givré ou quoi ! Nous avons besoin de ces armes, hurla l'homme d'église.

- Vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Perceval, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Les armes d'hast, c'est juste une lame au bout d'un bâton. Au village, ils auront vite fait de vous bricoler un truc pour vous les remonter ces horreurs.

- Mais … mais alors pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Pour gagner du temps. J'vais trouver le loup avant tous ces cons et j'vais lui parler.

Yeux écarquillés, le père Blaise fixait Perceval comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

- Vous allez « parler » au loup ? Répéta t-il bêtement.

- Ben ouais, pour savoir ce qu'il veut, lui répondit Perceval en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, et vous pensez qu'il va vous répondre comment : un jappement pour oui et deux jappements pour non ? Se moqua le prêtre.

- Hey, mais c'est une super bonne idée ça ! Fit remarquer Perceval. Faut qu'j'la retienne.

Le père Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Perceval, pour la unième fois : un loup est un animal et -

Perceval ouvrit la bouche certainement pour lui sortir son : « les loups, c'est pas dangereux ! ».

- Laissez-moi finir ! Lui intima le père Blaise index levé, ce qui eut l'effet escompté puisque Perceval resta silencieux. Les loups, dangereux ou pas, sont des animaux sauvages. Ils ne parlent pas et ne comprennent pas non plus ce qu'on leur dit. Votre idée est tout simplement ri-di-cu-le.

Perceval fixait le père Blaise. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Donc, vous admettez qu'un loup ça peut ne _pas_ être dangereux, dit-il sur un ton victorieux. »

Que … Quoi ! Le père Blaise soupira.

Mais comment faisait le Roi pour ne pas perdre la tête avec ce crétin !

* * *

Juste derrière la porte, tapi dans l'ombre, Lancelot écoutait. Il attendit que Perceval et le père Blaise sortent de la remise avant de s'y faufiler.

Il ne put malheureusement que constater l'étendue des dégâts et jurer entre ses dents, maudissant Arthur et ces pantins ridicules qu'il avait l'audace d'appeler « chevaliers ».

Il repoussa la toile cachoutée sur ce qui restait des armes et sortit de la remise.

Lorsqu'il eut regagné sa chambre, Lancelot savait que s'il voulait mener à bien cette mission, il devait faire en sorte que Perceval ne puisse plus lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues. Comment empêcher que cet idiot ne fasse tout échouer ? La réponse était limpide : en l'empêchant de les suivre jusqu'à Ystradgynlais.

Lancelot fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que …

Pris d'une soudaine énergie, il se propulsa hors de son lit et saisit son sac de voyage. Assis par terre, il en fouilla le contenu à la recherche de sa petite bourse médicinale.

Ah, la voilà !

Il ne voyageait jamais sans elle : il avait de la salicaire, du millepertuis, de la sauge, de l'angélique et …

Lancelot sortit quelques feuilles soigneusement emballées dans un petit linge.

De la_ Ruta Graveolens (9). _

Il rangea la bourse dans son sac puis vint se rasseoir sur le lit.

Pour retrouver la sérénité du corps lorsqu'il croisait la Reine dans les couloirs, une feuille …

Pour reposer ses yeux avant une attaque, deux feuilles …

Trois feuilles … Trois feuilles pour perdre un enfant.

Et quatre feuilles pour égarer l'esprit.

Il froissa le linge dans sa paume.

Tout ça n'était pas de _sa_ faute. C'était celle d'Arthur. Encore. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il suffisait de prendre des clodos dans la rue, de leur donner une épée et hop, ils étaient comme par magie transformés en chevalier ? D'autant que si sa mémoire était bonne, Perceval n'avait même pas été adoubé ! Ah, elle était belle la chevalerie bretonne. Un ramassis de crétins et de fainéants.

Oui, c'était de la faute d'Arthur. S'il se comportait comme un souverain responsable, Lancelot n'aurait pas à prendre des mesures désespérées.

Arthur n'était pas à la hauteur de sa fonction et c'était les autres qui en payait le prix.

Et c'était à Lancelot de décider qui serait ces « autres » : Perceval ou ces malheureux villageois.

Le choix ne fut pas difficile.

* * *

**Jour 1 du voyage vers le pays de Galles.**

« J'ai faim, annonça Karadoc.

- Karadoc, nous avons déjà fait deux pauses, grogna Arthur. _Deux_. Et nous ne sommes partis que depuis 5 heures !

- Oui, mais j'ai faim.

- Et bien bouffez un truc et foutez-nous la paix, lui répondit le Roi.

- Ben, moi j'voudrais bien, mais j'ai plus rien !

- QUOI ! Mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous croyez que je vous ai pas vu retirer de la nourriture de vos foutus sacs pour la planquer dans votre besace quand j'avais le dos tourné ?

- Ouais mais j'ai déjà tout bouloté. Du coup … j'ai faim ».

Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Bretagne, poussa un long soupir.

* * *

**Jour 3**

« Vous faites quoi là ? Demanda Arthur excédé par le petit manège d'Yvain et de Gauvain.

Le deux jeunes gens, armés d'un long bâton, soulevaient toutes les pierres se trouvant dans le périmètre de leur campement.

- Vous comptez la monter maintenant ou dans trente ans votre tente ?

- Ben, ça dépend. On peut pas s'décider comme ça à la barbichette, lui répondit Yvain.

- A la quoi ?

- Euh, à l'aveuglette, précisa Gauvain.

- Ouais, bah aussi si vous voulez jouer à c'lui qui sait tout, grommela Yvain en direction de Gauvain. C'est trop gamin, j'vous jure. Nul.

- C'est à cause des guêpes mon oncle, reprit Gauvain. Notre grand enchanteur Merlin nous a appris que les guêpes ne mourraient pas en hiver.

- Les sales bêtes, elles gouvernent (10) en se planquant sous des pierres ou de la mousse, frissonna Yvain. Et si jamais on s'allonge sur elles, elles en profitent pour vous piquer !

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin et le foudroya du regard.

- Ben, y z'ont posé la question … répondit l'enchanteur, tout contrit.

- Moi, vos trucs de guêpes, dit Karadoc, ça m'fait penser au miel (11), du coup, j'ai faim. »

Pourquoi moi, pourquoi ? Se lamenta Arthur, yeux tournés vers le ciel.

* * *

**Jour 5**

La neige tombait depuis deux jours et les chevaux peinaient à avancer. Arthur n'aimait pas particulièrement la neige mais il remerciait les dieux de lui avoir envoyé ces petits « morceaux de lune », comme aurait dit Perceval.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que depuis qu'il neigeait, toute la troupe fermait sa mouille.

Le bonheur, c'est le silence, pensa Arthur. Le silence, enf-

«Ça sent l'ragout de lapin, annonça soudain Karadoc.

Arthur soupira. Evidemment, il avait parlé trop tôt.

- Ah, moi j'sens rien, répondit Merlin.

- Ça c'est sûr, je sens tellement rien que je sens même plus mes fesses, gémit Yvain. Monter à cheval, c'est vraiment pas cool. A force, j'suis sûr qu'j'vais développer des obésités fessières.

- Callosités le reprit Arthur, plus par habitude que par réelle conviction.

- Il est vrai mon oncle, que nous chevauchons maintenant depuis plusieurs jours à bon train et justement, notre arrière-train en subit les conséquences. Vous avez vu, mon oncle, j'ai fait un bon mot ! Rit le jeune homme manifestement fier de son petit effet.

Arthur n'avait même plus la force de répondre. Pas davantage la force de foutre une beigne au jeune homme. Encore que ça lui donnerait peut-être un peu plus chaud. Une sorte d'exercice quoi.

Franchement, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait au beau milieu du pays de Galles avec cette bande de branquignols.

Mais il y avait la neige … la neige qui lui faisait penser à Perceval.

Et à Lancelot.

Lancelot qui filait un mauvais coton.

Arthur ne savait plus quoi penser de celui qui avait été son ami et son bras droit (même s'il avait un peu de mal à le reconnaître) depuis le tout début.

Sa première trahison avait été de tomber amoureux de Guenièvre.

La seconde … la seconde, Arthur l'attendait. Un peu comme on attend le son d'une pierre jetée dans un puit. Il comptait les secondes, les minutes, les jours le séparant du moment où la pierre atteindrait enfin le fond. Et il se demandait quel type de « BOUM !» retentissant elle provoquerait. Pour le moment, sa seule certitude c'était que la pierre allait tôt ou tard toucher le sol ...

- Ah, bah, j'la sens moi aussi maintenant ct'odeur ».

La voix de Merlin interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

Y pensaient encore à bouffer ces abru- _Gné_ ? Bah, mais ouais, il la sentait aussi. Une distincte odeur de viande cuite.

Au loin, se distinguant à peine sur le blanc du ciel saturé de neige, se découpaient des nuages de fumée.

* * *

En entrant dans l'auberge, Arthur résista à l'envie de s'ébrouer comme un chien pour faire tomber la neige de ses épaules.

« Bon, tout le monde se rappelle qu'on est là incognito, alors je veux pas de « Sire » hurlé à tout va, c'est compris ?

- Bah, comment on vous appelle alors ? Lui demanda Yvain.

- Vous m'appelez pas, ça m'fra des vacances, maugréa Arthur.

- Messires, bienvenue ! Annonça l'aubergiste. Si vous voulez des chambres, je viens justement d'en libérer plusieurs. Et pour le manger, vous tombez à pic, la mère nous a fait un ragoût dont vous nous donnerez des nouvelles et – Oh, vous êtes druide ?

Merlin qui venait d'ôter son manteau se tourna vers l'aubergiste. Il est vrai qu'avec sa robe blanche et ses cheveux longs, il lui était difficile de passer inaperçu.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Répondit-il, méfiant.

L'homme, qui jusqu'alors avait affiché un visage affable de commerçant ravi de voir entrer le client aisé, s'agita.

- Nous avons ici quelqu'un qui aurait bien besoin de vos pouvoirs de guérisseur !

Arthur ricana.

- Bah, j'espère que ce pauvre type a pas une angine hein, ou alors, faut pas que ça le gêne de devenir invisible.

- Oui mais vous aussi, vous êtes jamais content, grogna Merlin. Oh et puis c'est de votre faute d'abord !

- Ma faute, ah bah ça c'est la meilleure ! S'exclama Arthur, scotché par l'aplomb de son enchanteur.

- Ben ouais, tout va de travers depuis qu'vous m'avez collé ct'oiseau d'Ellias de Kelliwic'h dans les pattes. J'arrive plus à me concentrer.

- Parce qu'avant vous étiez concentré, première nouvelle …

- Euh, z'êtes druide ou pas ? Redemanda l'aubergiste confus.

- Mais oui, que j'suis druide, soupira Merlin. Où il est votre péquin ?

- A l'étage. Je vais vous conduire … Afanem (12) ! AFANEM ! Mais où est encore passée cette gosse. Ah te voilà, installe ces messieurs, je vais conduire le druide à notre pov' malade.

Une adolescente au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur les débarrassa de leurs manteaux et les fit s'asseoir à une table près du feu. Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'apparaissent couverts, gobelets et plats au parfum enchanteur.

C'est aussi le temps qu'il fallut à Merlin pour redescendre les escaliers en hurlant :

- SIRE ! SIRE ! SIRE ! Il faut que vous veniez, vite !

Arthur ferma les yeux.

- On est ici incognito pauvre taré, marmonna t-il en jetant des regards discrets sur les tables autour d'eux. Dieu merci, plus de poivrots que de gens encore en état de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Mais on s'en fout de ça, venez j'vous dis ! S'énerva Merlin qui remonta les escaliers aussi sec. »

Ah bah ça c'était nouveau ! Vlà qu'il se faisait engueuler maintenant !

Arthur soupira mais obtempéra.

* * *

Arthur détestait plusieurs choses dont la soupe de poisson, les gens qui le tutoyaient et le nec plus ultra : recevoir des ordres. Il ne se pressa donc pas pour grimper ce foutu escalier qui allait le mener dans cette foutue chambre ou se trouvait son foutu enchanteur qui allait se prendre une foutue calotte s'il ne s'expliquait pas fissa.

Du couloir, il pouvait entendre Merlin :

« … tous les symptômes. Bon, je récapitule : crampes d'estomac, état de prostration et tressaillements convulsifs. Depuis 48 heures. Pas de fièvre ?

- Non. Y va mieux depuis hier soir, répondit l'aubergiste. On a réussi à le faire boire un peu d'eau, y l'ouvre les yeux mais y cause pas. Les crampes, y'en a presque plus.

- Bon, soupira Arthur en entrant dans la chambre, c'est quoi votre problème ? Faites vite parce que je suis vraiment pas d'hu-

Arthur stoppa net en découvrant le visage de Merlin agenouillé près du lit.

Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'enchanteur arboré un visage inquiet : lorsque Bohort avait été blessé et qu'ils avaient tous cru qu'il allait y passer.

- Vous pouvez aller me chercher de l'eau chaude et des linges propres ? Demanda Merlin à l'aubergiste. Oh, et récupérer ma besace, je l'ai laissée près de la porte d'entrée.

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce laissant Merlin et le roi seuls.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Venez … mais j'crois qu'vous allez avoir un choc.

Encore un ordre mais cette fois Arthur était trop intrigué, et vaguement mal à l'aise, pour s'en émouvoir. Il s'approcha donc du lit.

Et découvrit atterré l'identité de la personne qui l'occupait.

- On a fini par le rattraper votre chevalier en fin de compte, murmura Merlin.

Arthur se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tabouret qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Perceval … mais comment il a atterri là ? Et … et qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Et les autres … y sont où les autres? Balbutia t-il, choqué.

- Partis ce matin. On les a ratés de peu. Apparemment, Perceval est tombé malade il y a deux jours de manière inexpliquée. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener avec eux alors -

- Alors quoi ? Ils l'ont abandonné comme ça ? Mais y sont malades ? Cria Arthur. Attendez un peu qu'y me tombe sous la main le chevalier blanc, ah ça pour me faire la leçon de morale sur l'état de la chevalerie bretonne y l'est fort le saloupiaud mais quand y s'agit d'appliquer ses propres préceptes, y'a plus personne !

- Alors, vous allez d'abord baisser le ton, lui répondit Merlin, et puis vous calmer. Vous leur aviez donné une mission et ils ont du estimer qu'elle était plus importante que –

- Que quoi ? Allez, terminez votre phrase si vous en avez le cran, l'interrompit froidement Arthur.

Merlin soupira.

- Son diagnostic vital n'est pas en danger et vous avez entendu l'aubergiste, il va déjà mieux ! C'est un peu impressionnant d'le voir prostré comme ça, je vous l'accorde mais il a pas de fièvre, il ne vomit pas, ne perd pas de sang et ne -

- En gros, si on vous écoute, y pète la forme, c'est ça ? L'interrompit Arthur. En plus, excusez-moi si je me méfie un tantinet des diagnostics posés par un _aubergiste_ et par la personne qui pour me soigner d'une angine m'a rendu in-vi-si-ble.

Merlin ignora la boutade.

- Non, c'est pas tout ça qui m'emmerde, c'est de pas savoir d'où sa vient. On tombe pas malade comme ça …

L'aubergiste revint les bras chargés.

- Vous pourrez pas m'être d'une grande utilité, Sire, dit Merlin. Allez donc manger un peu. J'descends dès qu'jai des nouvelles."

* * *

Le repas fut silencieux. L'annonce de l'état de santé de Perceval n'avait pas coupé l'appétit de Karadoc au grand étonnement d'Arthur.

« Ben quoi, Merlin s'occupe de lui, donc y s'ra sur pied en un rien de temps. Et les bonnes nouvelles, moi, ça m'donne faim lui rétorqua le Chevalier de Vannes.

- Vous avez fichtrement confiance en Merlin, lui répondit Arthur.

- Bah oui, pas vous ?

Arthur s'abstint de répondre. Il devait bien avouer qu'en tant que guérisseur Merlin n'était pas une totale quiche. Il avait sauvé Bohort après tout. _Gah_ ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait lui faire goûter le sang de Perceval … ou pire ? Ce con en était bien capable.

- Hey, vous m'en avez laissé ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

- Merlin, mon bon enchanteur, dites-nous vite comment se porte le seigneur Perceval, demanda Gauvain.

- Y s'remet. Y devrait être sur pied dans quelques jours. Mais c'que je comprends toujours pas, c'est comment il est tombé malade, grogna l'enchanteur.

- Ben, en même temps avec le froid et la neige, les maladies, c'est plutôt normal non ? Fit remarquer Yvain.

- Une angine, un doigt de pied qui tombe, ouais, mais ça. Merlin secoua la tête. Non, _ça_, ça a rien à voir avec le temps.

- Euh, les doigts de pieds y peuvent tomber quand il fait froid ? Demanda Yvain d'une petite voix étranglée.

Arthur l'ignora et plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de nous dire là ?

- Ben, on dirait plutôt un empoisonnement, lâcha l'enchanteur, sûr que sa petite annonce ne ferait pas, mais alors pas plaisir au Roi …

- DE QUOI ! Hurla Arthur.

… bah tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ! Merlin soupira.

- Non mais vous emballez pas …

- Que je m'emballe pas ? Vous me dites que quelqu'un a peut-être voulu empoisonner un de mes chevaliers et vous voulez que « je m'emballe pas », vous êtes complètement taré ou quoi !

- Non mais tout de suite, vous prenez tout trop à cœur …

- Pt'ain Merlin, si vous ouvrez encore votre mouille pour dire une grosse connerie ... grogna Arthur.

- En hiver, reprit l'enchanteur, pour assaisonner un plat, on manque de légumes lors, bah, on cherche autre chose. Et on peut cueillir une plante toxique au lieu d'une comestible, dans la neige, c'est pas toujours facile de faire le tri …

Cette fois, ce fut Karadoc qui hurla :

- DE QUOI !

- Non mais calmez vous tous, à la fin, gémit Merlin. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avant de tirer des conclusions, faut examiner un peu plus avant les choses. Faut être rationnel. Je vais interroger la cuisinière pour voir ce qu'elle a utilisé et on sera fixé. En attendant …

Il se servit une bonne plâtrée du plat que Karadoc fixait désormais avec méfiance.

Tout le monde se tut et le silence s'installa. Ce fut Yvain qui l'interrompit d'une voix geignarde :

- Nan mais sérieux, les doigts de pied y tombent quand y fait froid ? »

* * *

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, tout le monde attendait que Merlin descende leur donner des nouvelles de Perceval. L'enchanteur finit par les rejoindre et posa un gobelet sur la table :

« Goûtez moi ça ! Annonça t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Arthur, qui se doutait de la nature du contenu du verre, le refusa et le tendit à Gauvain. Le jeune homme y trempa les lèvres et fit une terrible grimace avant de passer le gobelet à Yvain qui le porta à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

Puis, devant un Arthur éberlué, une seconde.

- Ouais, c'est pas mauvais, un peu acide peut-être fit remarquer le prince de Carmélide. C'est quoi ? Demanda t-il à Merlin.

- Oh, le sang de Perceval. La saignée de ce matin, c'est –

L'enchanteur fut interrompu par Gauvain qui, main sur la bouche, sortit de table précipitamment, manquant de renverser sa chaise. Yvain, lui, fit juste claquer sa langue contre son palais :

- Ah Ouais, j'avais jamais bu de sang humain. Grand-père Goustan a voulu me faire goûter une fois mais mon père a dit que j'étais encore trop jeune …

Arthur en avait la preuve : cette famille était complètement chtarbée. Et ils voulaient tous qu'il fasse un gosse avec Guenièvre ! Pov' môme, mieux valait rester dans les limbes que de subir une telle hérédité.

- Et donc, Perceval y va bien ? J'lui ai laissé un peu de fromage et d'pain, au cas où il aurait faim, dit Karadoc.

- Ben oui y va bien, tenez goûtez, goûtez ! Lui répondit Merlin qui avait récupéré le gobelet et le tendait désormais à Karadoc.

Le chevalier de Vannes prit la même teinte que son fromage : entre le blanc chèvre et le vert moisi.

- Euh, non, merci. J'vous crois sur parole.

- Ouais, bon, il est encore un peu faiblard mais y'a plus rien à craindre. Alors sire, vous dites rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'vous dise ?

- Bah, « merci », ce serait un début …

- Merci ? Ah, faut que j'remercie un druide d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs druidiques ?

- Nan, mais, là, j'me suis pas planté et tout, alors j'pensais que …

- … que j'allais vous dire merci ?! Fermez là Merlin, ça vaudrait mieux. Pour les remerciements vous verrez avec Perceval. J'vais pas remercier quelqu'un qu'je paye quand même, maugréa Arthur.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux chambres. Il avait un chevalier à interroger.

- La magie blanche, y'a pas à dire, c'est quand même beau, dit Yvain qui siffla le reste du gobelet d'une traite.»

**A suivre …**

(9) La Rue Fétide. Cette plante (dont on utilise les feuilles) est connue pour ses vertus médicinales depuis l'antiquité, essentiellement pour ses propriétés calmantes (elle était prescrite comme anti-aphrodisiaque et diminuant la libido au moyen âge) et pour lutter contre la fatigue oculaire (usage externe : feuilles appliquées sur les yeux, il semble que Léonard de Vinci et Michel Ange aient ainsi utilisé la Rue pour leurs yeux fatigués) mais aussi pour ses propriétés abortives et emménagogue. Mal dosée, elle provoque de la confusion, des crampes et peut même entraîner la mort.

(10) Vous aurez deviné que notre bon ami Yvain voulait dire que les guêpes « hivernent ». Et oui, toutes les guêpes ne meurent pas à la fin de l'été ! Elles se cachent les coquines et les heureuses survivantes deviennent des Reines à qui revient l'honneur de créer un nouveau nid le printemps venu.

(11) Contrairement à ce que croit Karadoc, les guêpes ne produisent pas de miel !

(12) Prénom féminin gallois signifiant framboise.


	6. Blanche-Neige

**Scène dédicacée à Enyo85 et Ozias pour leurs adorables reviews !**

**Scène 6 – Blanche-Neige**

Arthur était super bien. Plumard confortable _etttttt_ …

« Vous devriez faire attention, lui dit Démétra en lui glissant un petit bisou sur la nuque. Vous allez tomber.

… et confortables oreillers. Chauds, généreux et tout à lui les deux p'tits oreillers bien ronds. Il posa sa joue sur le gauche. Il essaierait le droit plus tard.

- Ben, elle a raison vous savez, vous devriez vraiment faire attention lui dit Aziliz qui venait de se glisser dans le lit. Vous allez tomber.

Oh, _là !_ Deux autres petits oreillers ! Certainement, ceux de Tumet ne devaient pas être bien loin.

Ce n'était plus des oreillers mais des traversins que lui offraient les jeunes femmes allongées auprès de lui.

- Ouais, ça c'est sûr, si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous prendre un bon gadin dit Aelis en souriant.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi qu'elles lui parlaient toutes de s'casser la binette ?

- Sire, c'est sûr, là, vous allez tomber, fit une voix masculine.

Pas grave, il avait des oreillers, des tas de petits oreillers pour amortir les chocs et –

_BOUM !_

« Ouille ! Pt'ain ! Grogna Arthur, nez aplati contre le sol.

- Ben, c'est pas faute de vous avoir prévenu Sire. Vous rêviez de quoi pour vous trémousser comme ça ?

Arthur leva les yeux vers la personne qui avait parlé.

Perceval le fixait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Arthur épousseta ses vêtements, releva le tabouret dont il venait de tomber et se réinstalla dessus, se postant devant le lit.

- J'aimerais bien vous y voir, assis sur c't'engin de torture depuis des heures … j'pense sérieusement à interdire les tabourets. Quelles saloperies, grogna t-il à nouveau en massant son appendice nasal.

- Vous êtes là depuis des heures ! Pourquoi ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pt'être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que vous avez été un pt'it peu à deux doigts d'calancher.

Les yeux de Perceval s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

- Ah bon ?

Arthur soupira.

- Perceval vous êtes cloué sur ct'e putain de lit depuis presque trois jours. Vous vous souvenez de rien ?

- Non … p't'être … je sais pas. C'est confus.

- Houlà, bah vu l'état dans lequel est habituellement c'qui vous tient de cerveau, ça promet, grommela Arthur.

- Désolé.

- Soyez pas con, y'a pas de raison d'être désolé. Bon, on essaye un truc, je commence l'histoire et vous la finissez.

- L'histoire ?

- Oui, comment vous êtes arrivé ici. Vous savez où vous êtes au moins ?

Pour toute réponse Perceval cligna des yeux.

- … fatigué.

- Oui, je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais il faut que vous fassiez un effort, okay ? Vous êtes dans une auberge au pays de Galles.

- Ah. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Je sens que ça va être long mais long … gémit-il. Vous êtes partis il y a presque quinze jours de ça de Kaamelott avec Lancelot, le père Blaise et trois clampins qui viennent d'un bled au nom imprononçable. Un coin chez vous, au pays de Galles.

Aucune lumière ne semblait se faire dans les yeux du chevalier gallois.

- Faites un effort quand même ! S'énerva Arthur. Tout ça, c'était à cause d'un putain d'loup !

- LE LOUP ! S'écria Perceval qui se redressa dans son lit … pour s'affaisser quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux roulant dans leur orbite. Arthur le rattrapa juste avant que lui aussi n'aille à dames.

- Génial, maugréa le Roi tout en replaçant Perceval dans son lit. Non vraiment, génial. _MERLIN_ ! _MERLINNNNNNNNNNNNN_ ! Putain, y l'est passé où ce grand nigaud de –

- Sire ! Cria une voix dans l'escalier. Z'êtes où !

- Dans la chambre de Perceval sombre crétin ! Cria à son tour Arthur avant de maugréer, mais où y veut que je sois ce con.

- Sire, qu'est-ce que – Oh ! Fit Merlin en découvrant Arthur soutenant Perceval inanimé.

- Ouais, « Oh », il a tourné de l'œil.

Arthur fit de la place à Merlin pour qu'il examine son « patient » (« C'est comme ça qu'on dit en médecine » « Ah ouais, et en magie ? » « Bah, on parle plutôt de miraculé » « Miraculé, ça veut dire que le type s'en sort et pour le patient ? » « Ben, là, c'est selon … »).

L'enchanteur posa sa main sur le front de Perceval et ferma les yeux. Un bon moment. Un _très_ long moment. Un moment beaucoup _trop_ long au goût d'Arthur en fait.

- Hé ! Cria Arthur. Vous vous endormez ou quoi ?

- Mais si vous croyez que c'est facile aussi de se concentrer, soupira Merlin.

- J'croyais que c'était Kelliwic'h qui bloquait vos facultés de concentration et il est pas là que je sache.

- Non mais là, c'est toute cette neige, jamais aimé la neige moi, se plaignit Merlin. Ca bloque les incantations.

- Vous comptez vous foutre de moi encore longtemps ? Demanda Arthur. Quinze ans que j'me demande si vous êtes vraiment un druide.

- Oh, ça va. Y va bien j'vous dis.

- Pt'ain mais arrêtez de dire ça alors qu'il vient littéralement de m'tomber dans les bras ! J'devrais peut-être demander à l'aubergiste de s'occuper de lui, y m'a l'air un peu plus doué côté diagnostic. J'vous dis qu'y tient pas les yeux ouverts plus de dix minutes, ce con !

- Ouais mais ça en même temps c'est normal avec la Rue, c'est un des effets indésirables de –

- La quoi ?

- La Rue, c'est certainement ça qu'il a ingéré.

Arthur en resta un moment coi.

- Et vous comptiez me mettre au parfum à quel moment exactement ? Dit–il contenant mal sa colère.

- Euh, bah, on vient juste de l'apprendre, alors …

- « On » ?

- Ouais, Karadoc et moi. C'est une des filles de l'auberge, une des serveuses, qu'est venue nous voir. C'est fréquent vous savez, utiliser la Rue – c'est une plante médicinale – pour, euh, pour … enfin, quand elles tombent enceintes … euh … pour pas l'garder …

- Oui, bon, j'crois qu'jai compris. Et ce truc là …

- De la Rue.

- Ouais, comment ça c'est retrouvé DANS Perceval ? Non parce que y l'a franchement pas inventé l'eau chaude, ça j'en conviens, mais j'crois qu'y sait quand même qu'y peut pas « tomber enceinte ».

- Non, mais la Rue, c'est des feuilles séchées. Une des serveuses y a eu recours y'a pas longtemps et elle pense qu'y a pu avoir mélange avec un truc que Perceval a mangé.

- _Humouais_, ça vous parait pas un peu tiré par les cheveux vous ct'affaire ?

- Bah, je sais pas. C'est vrai que fraîche, la Rue, ça pue, c'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça de la « Rue Fétide », on peut difficilement la préparer en cuisine sans s'en rendre compte mais séchée, l'odeur se dissipe, alors, ben, je sais pas. C'est plausible. La gamine a reconnu les effets. Ça arrive quand on surdose un peu …

Arthur soupira.

- Bon, j'suppose qu'on va devoir se contenter de cette réponse. Et pour lui ? Il désigna Perceval du menton.

- Du repos, une alimentation saine et beaucoup d'eau, lui répondit Merlin.

Arthur fit la moue.

- Et la magie, ce s'rait possible, non parce que moi, ça me semble un peu plus efficace que vos conneries de « médecine » là.

- Bah oui, mais avec la neige, c'est plus dur …

- Ah oui, la neige, j'lavais oubliée celle-là, soupira Arthur. Et donc, vos pouvoirs y fonctionnent quand en fait ? Non parce que faudrait qu'je sache pour pouvoir prendre rendez-vous, histoire de bien calculer la date où j'me trouve dans la merde, vous voyez. »

* * *

Arthur enfila ses bottes puis ajusta les raquettes. La neige ne tombait plus et le soleil brillait. Il avait décidé qu'il fallait profiter de cette accalmie pour reprendre le chemin vers Ystradgynlais. A pied, puisqu'ils devaient passer par la forêt. Sa décision n'était cependant pas du goût de tout le monde.

« Perceval, arrêtez de faire la gueule. Vous n'êtes pas en état de nous accompagner, un point c'est tout, soupira le Roi.

Perceval, bras croisés sur la poitrine, faisait en effet la tête : sourcils froncés et moue boudeuse. Pire qu'un môme ! Un môme pâle comme un cul. Le gallois était loin d'être remis.

- C'est débile. J'vais très bien, grommela ce dernier. Et puis vous connaissez pas la route, moi oui.

- Bah voyons, quinze ans qu'vous habitez Kaamelott et vous vous paumez encore dans les couloirs ! Ricana Arthur. Quant à vous repérer dans une forêt, laissez moi rire … vous pouvez me rappeler à qui est-ce que je suis obligé d'attribuer systématiquement une escorte pour qu'il aille pisser lorsqu'on est en campagne ?

- Oui, mais là, c'est pas pareil … répondit Perceval, tout penaud.

- Ouais bah rétablissez-vous et après qu'on ait réglé cette histoire, vous me montrerez vos nouveaux talents de pisteur mais pour le moment, vous restez là sagement. Tiens, j'vous laisse même Gauvain et Yvain pour vous tenir compagnie !

- Euh, bah, moi, j'pourrais rester aussi si vous voulez, proposa Karadoc.

- Non, vous, vous venez avec nous. J'peux encore vous supporter mais ces deux là, j'crois qu'j'ai mon compte grommela Arthur.

- Sire, dit Perceval, c'est ma mission, vous me l'avez confiée. Et Lancelot, je sais qu'y va pas chercher plus loin, y va prendre ces foutues armes et y va buter mon loup !

- _Votre_ loup ? Non mais vous débloquez complètement mon vieux ! Et puis, on va pas revenir là-dessus, Lancelot fera ce que je lui ordonne de faire et si je lui dis de se mettre les mains dans les poches, il a intérêt à pas les en sortir ! S'énerva le roi.

- Tout ça, c'est pas juste, grommela Perceval.

- C'est pas "juste" !? Mais enfin, depuis quand est-ce que le danger ça vous fait plus peur à vous ?

Perceval ouvrit la bouche.

- _Ooooooooooooh_ non, le coupa le roi, j'veux rien entendre. Vos conneries sur les loups, ça va bien.

Arthur soupira en voyant Perceval se renfrogner.

- Bon, ok, dit-il. On fait un test. Vous réussissez vous v'nez avec nous, vous vous plantez, vous restez ici.

- Ouais, faut voir … c'est quoi votre test ? Demanda Perceval, méfiant.

- Très simple. Karadoc, passez-moi votre épée s'il vous plaît.

- Voilà Sire.

Arthur se tourna vers Perceval, lui présentant l'épée.

- Si vous arrivez à la tenir levée plus de dix secondes d'une seule main, j'vous empêcherais pas de vous joindre à nous.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Perceval.

- Trop facile !

- Parfait, dit le roi, alors tenez.

Perceval prit l'épée que le roi lui tendait … et son bras retomba immédiatement sous le poids de la lame (13). Son sourire disparut. Il saisit alors l'épée à deux mains et la souleva.

- Perceval, j'ai dit d'une main, celle que vous utilisez pour le combat. Allez.

A contre cœur, Perceval obtempéra. Sa main tremblait mais il parvint à lever le bras.

- Bien. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cin –

Le bras de Perceval flancha et l'épée frappa le sol de l'auberge avec un petit _cling_ triste.

- Donnez-moi ça, dit le roi gentiment en posant la main sur le pommeau de l'épée.

Le gallois le laissa faire. Sa main et son bras tremblaient. Il avait même pas tenu cinq secondes … Il avait manié une épée pendant des années, c'était pas léger ça c'est sûr mais il avait jamais trouvé difficile d'en soulever une !

- Perceval … Perceval regardez-moi, lui ordonna le roi.

Le chevalier qui fixait le sol comme s'il était responsable de son échec finit par lever les yeux.

- Je vais vous l'sauver votre loup là, faites moi confiance, ok ?

Perceval ne répondit rien. Arthur soupira et se tourna vers Merlin et Karadoc.

- Z'êtes prêts ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

- Bon, alors on y va.

La lourde porte en bois se referma sur les trois hommes avec un _clac_ sonore.

- Allons seigneur Perceval, dit Gauvain, vous avez entendu mon oncle ? Votre loup est entre de bonnes mains. Vous devez lui faire pleinement confiance : le Roi de Bretagne ne faillirait point à une promesse donnée à l'un de ses plus vaillants chevaliers !

Perceval secoua la tête.

- C'est pas en lui qu'jai pas confiance, murmura t-il avant de remonter, lentement, dans sa chambre.

Gauvain le suivit des yeux et soupira.

- C'est triste vous ne trouvez pas, dit-il à Yvain.

- Quoi qu'est triste ?

- Et bien, toute cette histoire. C'est très mélodramatique. Ce loup qui sait, c'est peut-être une princesse sous un enchantement qui attend qu'un chevalier vienne la libérer du joug de ce terrible sort ! S'enflamma le jeune homme.

- Ah ouais, et vous trouvez ça aquatique vous, c'genre d'histoire ? Quoique pour la joue, j'peux comprendre, c'est là qu'y faut les embrasser les princesses, non ?

Il bâilla bruyamment et s'exclama :

- Houlà, toutes ces émotions, ça m'crève ! J'crois qu'vais aller faire un pt'it somme moi.

- Mais le roi nous a donné ordre de veiller sur le seigneur Perceval, répondit Gauvain, et de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Je crois que mon oncle pense qu'il n'est pas tout à fait dans son état normal et qu'il pourrait commettre quelque geste désespéré.

- Ouais, répondit Yvain, z'avez raison. Ben, on fait quoi alors ?

- Nous restons en alerte, ici, dans la salle commune. Si le seigneur Perceval veut sortir de l'auberge, nous ne pourrons manquer de le voir et de le retenir.

- Ouais, répondit Yvain, d'autant qu'y tient pas super bien sur ses guiboles. Y devrait pas être trop difficile à stopper. Bon, bah alors, on reste là ! Youuuuuuuuu …. »

Les deux jeunes gens éxécutèrent une petite danse avant de se taper dans les mains et de s'installer à la table se trouvant devant le feu, épée aux côtés, air féroce sur le visage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Perceval descendit, harnaché des pieds à la tête pour faire face aux rigueur de l'hiver, sa besace sur l'épaule et son sac de couchage soigneusement roulé, c'est là qu'il les trouva.

Il passa sur la pointe des pieds devant leur table et prit grand soin de refermer la porte derrière lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Dans la salle déserte, les ronflements des deux jeunes chevaliers faisaient presque trembler les murs.

* * *

Arthur ouvrit les yeux sur … une paire d'yeux bleus. Un bleu si limpide qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait des eaux d'un lac en été. Certainement, on pourrait se noyer dans ces eaux là ! Ce genre d'yeux étaient dangereux, surtout s'ils appartenaient à la gente féminine …

« Agahreeeeeeeeeehrgggggghhhaa aaa ! Fit la personne à qui appartenaient les yeux. Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah ?

Le tout fut suivi d'un petit gloussement et l'être devant lui saisit brutalement une mèche de ses cheveux et se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces, essayant visiblement de les mettre dans sa bouche.

- Mais p'tain ! S'exclama le roi de Bretagne en récupérant ses pauvres cheveux.

- Ggggggggggggggeuhhhhbbbbbbll lle, répondit son agresseur en faisant des bulles.

Un bébé. Il était dans un lit avec un bébé !

Arthur se redressa et le regretta aussitôt, assailli par la nausée. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Hhaaaaaghhhhheu ? Demanda le bébé comme s'il compatissait au sort de son pauvre compagnon.

- Merci, tout pareil, répondit le roi. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi, grogna t-il.

Avait-il lui aussi été victime comme Perceval, de ce truc là, la Rue ?

- Oh Sire, vous êtes réveillé ! Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur !

Merlin était entré dans la pièce.

- Merlin ? Mais vous pouvez me dire ce que je fous ici ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est où ici ?

- Ystradgynlais, lui répondit Merlin en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le lit. Tenez, buvez ça, ça va vous requinquer en un rien de temps.

- Ou m'rendre invisible, marmonna Arthur.

Il prit le gobelet en en vida le contenu. Et bonne surprise, c'était super bon !

- J'sais pas si c'est efficace mais au moins, c'est pas de la daube comme d'habitude, dit Arthur. C'est quoi ?

- Un fortifiant pour la pt'tite, répondit Merlin. C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait.

Ah bah, y s'disait aussi. Il fronça les sourcils :

- La p'tite ?

- Ouais, votre copine de chambrée, là …

Merlin désignait le bébé du menton.

- Ah.

- Elle s'appelle Eirwenn. Ca veut dire « blanche-neige », parce qu'elle est née aux premières neiges, c'est joli non ?

- Ouais, super. Et si vous m'expliquiez comment j'ai atterri dans le lit de cette jeune demoiselle ?

- Vous êtes dans la maison de Bryn, vous savez, le boisselier, et de sa femme, Siwan (14). C'est leur petite … leur premier enfant, y'l'a un ou deux mois, j'sais plus.

- Pt'ain mais j'men fous de leur progéniture, à ces gens grogna Arthur. Allez droit au but pour une fois.

- Ben on est arrivés aux abords du village en fin d'après-midi. Y faisait déjà bien sombre et ... et y s'peut qu'un des villageois vous ai confondu avec le loup, là.

- QUOI !

- Il vous a donné un sacré coup. Vous avez eu de la chance parce que les cheveux et puis vos vêtements ont amorti le choc. Faut pas leur en vouloir, y sont carrément sur les dents.

Arthur massa sa pauvre nuque. Ouais, une superbe bosse se trouvait là.

- Génial … Et Lancelot ? Le père Blaise ?

- Le père Blaise attend dehors. Lancelot est parti en début de journée avec quelques hommes faire une battue, y sont pas encore rentrés.

- Ok, dit Arthur aidez moi à m'lever.

- Euh, vous êtes sûr que c'est bien prudent ?

- Mais oui, ma tête en a vu d'autre. Allez zou !

Une fois debout, Arthur prit une large inspiration, compta jusqu'à trois et fit quelques pas. Gros bourdonnements dans la tête mais pas de nausée. Ca devrait aller.

Arrivé dehors, Arthur fut surpris par le silence qui y régnait.

Les hommes et les femmes du village se trouvaient là, silencieux, le fixant … avec crainte.

- Euh, dit le père Blaise, Bonjour Sire.

- C'est quoi le problème là ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont un peu peur de votre réaction après _l'incident_ de tout à l'heure, répondit le père Blaise.

- Soyez pas con, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'leur fasse ! Grogna Arthur.

- Bah, y z'ont assomé le roi de Bretagne quand même …

Arthur soupira. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

- Bonjour à tous ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre, d'accord. C'était … votre compagnon a juste défendu sa vie et celles de ceux qu'ils aiment.

Un murmure parcourut la foule mais aucun des villageois ne bougea jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, un vieillard, ne prenne la parole :

- Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Le Roi de Bretagne fait honneur à sa réputation d'homme juste. Remercions-le comme il se doit.

Le murmure s'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'un homme lance un « vive le roi de Bretagne ! ». Il fut immédiatement suivi par les autres et en quelques secondes, la foule l'acclamait.

- Ouais, y'a pas à dire, les bains de foule en liesse, c'est vraiment cool, dit Arthur, sourire aux lèvres. »

* * *

Le vieillard, Rhian, druide attitré du village, accueillit Arthur et ses hommes sous sa tente, placée un peu à l'extérieur du village.

« Oui, je sais, nous sommes au pays du bois, mais franchement quel druide voudrait se retrouver enfermer entre quatre murs et avec un plafond qui l'écrase, rit le vieil homme en s'installant autour du foyer.

Arthur entendit Merlin pousser un soupir juste derrière lui.

- Ah, mon bon roi, reprit Rhian, merci, merci de nous avoir envoyé le seigneur Lancelot, nous n'avons jamais été aussi près de tuer la bête qu'avec lui.

- Et bien, oui, y'a pas de quoi, c'est normal, répondit Arthur. Et cet animal là, vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus à son propos ? Rien sortant de l'ordinaire ?

Rhian écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette question.

- Vous en dire plus ? Mais, c'est un loup.

- On m'avait parlé d'un loup « maléfique » …

Rhian éclata de rire.

- J'ai bien peur que la superstition ne prenne souvent le pas sur la raison parmi tous ces jeunes gens. L'animal est rusé et ne se laisse pas prendre à leurs pièges, cela n'en fait pas un diable !

- Ben quand même, un loup blanc, c'est pas si fréquent que ça, fit remarquer Merlin.

- Blanc !? Y l'est blanc votre loup, là ? Demanda Arthur. Et vous trouvez pas que ça sort de l'ordinaire ça ?

Rhian fixait Merlin. Une lueur froide brilla un moment dans son regard puis s'éteignit si vite qu'Arthur pensa l'avoir imaginée.

- Oui, sa couleur est inhabituelle, répondit Rhian, mais les loups blancs, même s'ils sont rares, ne sont pas pour autant des démons.

- Ah. Vous penchez donc toujours pour un vulgaire loup.

- Un démon ne décimerait pas notre cheptel pour se nourrir, sourit Rhian. Depuis quelques jours, il égorge les bêtes dans leurs enclos derrière le village. Je ne m'inquiète plus votre majesté, je sais que le chevalier Lancelot en viendra bientôt à bout. Tôt ou tard, même le plus hardi des animaux commet une erreur. Et vous pouvez être sûr que le seigneur Lancelot, ne la laissera pas passer.»

Et merde, pensa Arthur.

Qu'allait-il pourvoir raconter à Perceval ?

* * *

« Bon, dit le roi, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent une fois encore dans la maison de Bryn, cette fois sans bébé, Siwan ayant récupéré sa progéniture pour les laisser seuls et sans Karadoc, ce dernier étant allé faire un tour « pour voir si on peut s'trouver un pt'it truc à se mettre sous la dent, Sire ! ». Si vous m'expliquiez un peu ce qui s'est passé à l'auberge ?

- Sire, je … j'ai quelques inquiétudes à propos de –

- Perceval ? Ah mais y va mieux Perceval, répondit Arthur sur un ton ironique, merci de poser la question. Et je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de le laisser tout seul ?

- C'était … c'était peut-être mieux ainsi Sire, répondit le père Blaise.

- Pardon ? Mais vous déconnez ou quoi ? Vous laissez un chevalier de la table ronde SEUL et MALADE dans une auberge paumée au beau milieu de nulle part. Et pas n'importe quel Chevalier. C'est de Perceval qu'on parle, non de dieu. Déjà au mieux de sa forme, ce type est plus inoffensif que le bébé là, Eirlys, alors malade …

- Eirwenn, corrigea Merlin, parce que Eirlys, ça veut dire « chute de neige », c'est pas pareil.

- Mais la ferme vous, grommela Arthur en s'adressant à Merlin.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le père Blaise.

- Vous trouvez que « c'est mieux ainsi » ?! Reprit-il, C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous aussi on vous a accueilli avec un coup dans la tronche ? Ca tourne plus très rond là-dedans ?

Le père Blaise soupira.

- Non Sire mais la tension entre Lancelot et Perceval n'a cessé d'escalader pendant tout le voyage et quand Perceval a compris quel était le sens de la mission que vous aviez confiée à Lancelot, il ne l'a pas très bien pris.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il a détruit toutes les armes de Lancelot. A coup de fléau. Un véritable massacre.

Arthur sourit. C'était bien un coup d'éclat à la Perceval ça ! Kaamelott devait être la seule forteresse bretonne à abriter un chevalier qui n'aimait ni les armes, ni se battre, ni chasser, ni pêcher. Arthur était certain que Perceval n'avait jamais rien tué de sa vie ni homme ni bête. La seule chose qu'il pouvait en effet « massacrer » c'était bien des armes !

- Ça n'explique pas que vous l'ayez abandonné comme ça. Vous au moins, vous auriez pu rester auprès de lui, votre présence n'était pas absolument nécessaire pour tuer le loup.

- Ben, à ce moment là, on était encore sur la théorie du loup maléfique, donc Lancelot à jugé préférable que je les accompagne, mais Sire, ce n'est pas pour Perceval que j'ai des inquiétudes, c'est pour -

- Sire ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Arthur se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

- Lancelot ! Ah bah vous tombez bien, nous parlions justement de vous ».

**A suivre ...**

(13) Pour info, les épées du moyen âge pesaient entre 1,5 et 2 kilos. Faites le test : essayez de brandir une bouteille d'eau d'1,5 l (l'eau a une densité égale à 1 donc 1 l est égal à 1 kilo) plus de dix secondes ! Et dire, qu'ils se battaient avec ça, gah !

(14) Siwan est l'équivalent en gallois de notre « Jeanne ».


	7. Arme Blanche

**Scène 7 – Arme Blanche**

Perceval avançait doucement.

Soulever les raquettes de la neige poudreuse s'avérait presque aussi difficile que de soulever ct'e fichue épée.

Plus il repensait à ce foutu test et plus il sentait la colère monter en lui. Les épées, c'était vraiment pour les cons. De toute manière, il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Il aurait pu le dire au roi ça. Le loup, il avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour lui passer une épée à travers le bide ! Il allait lui parler.

Ca lui f'rait bizarre de r'parler à un loup. La dernière fois, c'était y'a des lustres. Mais un truc comme ça, ça s'oublie pas.

Il s'arrêta pour souffler, mains sur les genoux. Derrière lui, il ne distinguait même plus l'auberge. Un manteau de neige recouvrait toute la campagne. Il pouvait voir ses traces dessinant deux grosses louches au sol. C'était rigolo. Faudrait qu'il l'raconte à Karadoc. Derrière une petite colline, le soleil prenait une teinte rose.

Perceval grimaça.

Ça en revanche, c'était déjà moins drôle. La nuit n'était pas loin et il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver son loup.

* * *

Perceval marchait toujours.

C'était devenu un geste machinal : soulever le pied de la neige, enfoncer le pied dans la neige, recommencer avec l'autre … Il leva la tête. Une masse sombre se découpait sur le ciel qui avait pris une teinte rouge.

La forêt.

Il touchait au but !

Et toc, prenez ça dans la mouille les as des cartes et de toutes ces conneries de points radicaux !

* * *

Oter les raquettes fut une tâche plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait mal partout et ses mains tremblaient. Le roi n'avait pas été très clair sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il aurait mangé un truc pas convertible ... Ça s'rait pas arrivé si Karadoc avait été avec lui. Y l'a un truc pour flairer ce qui se bouffe pas.

Perceval fixa les raquettes sur son dos et reprit son périple.

Il marcha un long moment. Du moins suffisamment longtemps pour que le ciel passe du rouge flamboyant au noir rayé de larges bandes rouges. Ça faisait comme des griffures. C'était un bon signe puisqu'il cherchait un loup ! Si le père Blaise était avec lui, il lui dirait peut-être que c'était le signe « que le ciel était avec lui », même si franchement, y comprenait pas bien c'que ça voulait dire. Le ciel était généralement au-dessus de la tête des gens, pas avec eux. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était une bonne chose parce que quand le père Blaise disait ça, le roi était tout de suite de meilleure humeur.

Ragaillardi, Perceval continua son chemin dans le sous-bois.

* * *

Les bouleaux avaient laissé la place aux mélèzes et le sol était jonché d'épines brunes et vertes. Ça sentait bon et c'était moins difficile pour marcher.

Il imaginait Lancelot donnant ses ordres, et gna-gna-gna à droite et gna-gna-gna au nord. Peuh ! Tout ça c'était que des conneries surtout quant on cherchait un loup.

Parce que le loup, c'est lui qui vous trouve s'il veut, pas le contraire.

Donc Perceval marchait, sans but précis, certain que tôt ou tard, le loup se montrerait.

* * *

Perceval marchait toujours.

Devant lui, son souffle formait de la buée. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et la nuit serait bientôt là. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête, juste quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle et de manger un peu.

Il choisit un large tronc d'arbre et forma un gros tas avec les épines. Il s'assit dedans et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pfiou, marcher, ça creuse ! Il farfouilla dans sa besace. Il avait pris ce qui lui était tombé sous la main dans la chambre et n'avait pas grand-chose : un saucisson, une petite miche de pain et une pomme.

Il mangea la pomme et un peu de pain, rangeant le saucisson. Ça pourrait l'aider dans sa discussion avec le loup. Les loups, c'est comme les chiens, ça aiment bien le sauciflard. Et le roi le dit toujours : la bouffe, c'est deux tiers de la négociation d'un traité. Surtout avec ce con de roi Burgonde.

Les épines formaient un matelas et une couverture agréables, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par une sensation de froid contre sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Ah, bah, quand même dit-il au loup qui se tenait là. C'est pas trop tôt ! »

* * *

Un long hurlement se fit soudain entendre près du village, stoppant net les récriminations du roi.

« Enfin ! Il est à moi cette fois ! Cria Lancelot avant de s'élancer dehors.

- LANCELOT ! Lancelot non de dieu revenez ici tout de suite ! Cria également Arthur qui sortit en trombe de la maison du boisselier à la poursuite de son chevalier.

Non mais il rêvait là ! Ce con ne l'écoutait même plus !

Dehors, c'était le chaos. Les villageois criaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Lancelot hurlait ses ordres. Un groupe d'hommes – certainement les mêmes qui avaient accompagné Lancelot à la battue – armés jusqu'au dents, attendaient ses instructions.

- Les enfants, les femmes et les vieillards, dans la maison commune ! Les torches, sont allumées ? Et les piques, elles sont prêtes les piques ? Criait Lancelot.

Arthur se serait cru sur un champ de bataille. Et manifestement, il devait en aller de même pour Lancelot. Perceval avait raison : si le loup montrait ne serait-ce que le bout de sa queue, Lancelot et ses petits soldats allaient en faire de la bouillie !

Il s'approcha du chevalier.

- Et la catapulte ? Demanda t-il.

Lancelot cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Pardon, _Sire_ …

- Excusez moi mais vous disiez quelque chose à propos de … ?

- Que je sache, je suis encore votre roi, donc, vous m'appelez Sire, répéta Arthur et je vous demande où se trouve la catapulte. J'm'étonne de pas en voir, c'est tout. Dites, vous croyez pas que tout ça c'est un peu exagéré ?

- Deux chèvres ont été égorgées hier soir. L'enclos est à quelques mètres de la maison de Bryn. Demandez lui s'il pense que «tout ça est un peu exagéré ». Je crois que vous avez partagé le lit de sa fille, cet après-midi … Sire.

- Me la jouez pas chevalier au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin, héros de la justice et tout le tralala, parce que là, ça va mal se mettre, j'vous l'dis, grogna Arthur.

- Ah bon, mais je croyais que c'était justement pour cette même qualification que vous m'aviez choisi pour cette mission !

- Vous commencez vraiment à me courir sur le haricot, alors j'vous préviens, s'énerva Arthur, je –

Il fut interrompu par les cris des villageois.

- Ar blaidd gwyn ! Il arrive ! Il arrive !

Lancelot réagit immédiatement.

- Tout le monde en place ! Cria t-il rejoignant d'un pas rapide ses groupies.

Sur la petite colline qui surplombait le village, se découpait en effet une silhouette illuminée par le soleil couchant. Au fur et à mesure que la bête approchait, on pouvait en deviner plus précisément les formes.

- J'crois pas qu'ce soit un loup, dit Merlin qui plissait les yeux.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Arthur. Bah, c'est quoi alors ?

- J'sais pas mais c'est trop grand pour être un loup ça. Et pis, c'est pas blanc.

Arthur fixa la colline. Une seconde silhouette venait d'apparaître.

Une silhouette avec deux bras et deux jambes.

- Merde ! LANCELOT ! Stoppez tout. ARRETEZ ! Cria Arthur au moment même où le chevalier lançait l'ordre d'attaquer.

Une salve de piques s'éleva dans l'air. Par chance, aucune d'elles n'atteignit sa cible. Les deux voyageurs marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et comme aucun autre projectile ne leur fut envoyé dessus, ils se remirent à avancer vers le village.

- Yvain ? Gauvain ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! S'exclama le roi en reconnaissant les deux jeunes gens.

- Nan mais vous avez vu, y nous z'ont envoyé des trucs là ! J'vous ferais dire que j'ai failli me faire crever un œil, dit Yvain.

- Il est heureux que nous ayons eu nos raquettes, ajouta Gauvain qui brandit l'une d'elle comme une épée. Vous voyez mon oncle, je m'en suis servi pour empêcher la pique d'atteindre Yvain comme ça. Il fit mine de donner un coup avec la raquette. Et ça a marché ! La pique a rebondi contre la raquette ! Peut-être que comme les seigneurs Karadoc et Perceval, nous venons d'inventer une nouvelle technique de combat. Ou alors un sport ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'en pense que j'vous ai donné l'ordre de rester à l'auberge avec Perceval alors est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous foutez là ! Vociféra Arthur. Et l'autre con, y l'est où ?

- Mon oncle, il me peine de l'avouer mais, nous ayons failli à notre mission.

- Ouais, enfin, failli, failli, moi j'dirais pas ça. Le seigneur Perceval, y nous a joué un sale tour de fumigateur, répondit Yvain.

- Fumigateur ? Demanda Arthur, confus.

- Ouais, les fumigateurs c'est pas ces types là qui font des tours et qui utilisent de la fumée pour disparaître ?

- Des prestidigitateurs, corrigea Arthur. Et quel tour il vous a joué exactement ?

- Nous étions en surveillance renforcée dans la salle commune mon oncle et quand nous sommes montés pour contrôler le premier étage, le seigneur Perceval avait disparu ! Ses affaires n'étaient plus là, ce dont nous avons conclu qu'il était parti de son plein gré et qu'il n'avait pas été la victime d'un quelconque enlèvement. Mais il ne peut pas être passé par les fenêtres car elles sont bien trop étroites pour un homme.

- Ouais, il est trop fort. J'sais pas comment il a pu tromper notre vigilance, dit Yvain.»

* * *

Perceval suivait le loup. Pour ne pas le perdre, il agrippait son épaisse fourrure grise. Le ciel avait cette couleur, entre noir et bleu, annonçant la nuit. Le roi lui avait dit un jour qu'on appelait ça, l' « heure bleue » (15).

« Tu m'emmènes où comme ça ? Demanda Perceval au loup. Non parce que moi, j'dois t'avouer que j'suis complètement lessivé. J'ferais bien une pause. »

Le loup se tourna vers lui et aboya plusieurs fois avant de reprendre son avancée dans la forêt.

Perceval soupira. Même les loups lui gueulaient après ! N'empêche, quant il se pointerait à Ystradgynlais, y l'en connaissait un qui ferait une drôle de tronche.

Imaginer le visage de Lancelot tout constipé par la contrariété le fit sourire et lui redonna du courage.

* * *

Perceval était complètement crevé. Il manqua de tomber pour la vingt-septième fois. Il les avait comptées. Le loup, patient, se retournait à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait et attendait qu'il se reprenne avant de reprendre la marche.

« Tu sais, j'le fais pas exprès maugréa Perceval. Mais bon, là, j'suis -

Il stoppa brusquement.

Le loup s'était arrêté.

- Euh, on est arrivés ? C'est là qu'tu voulais m'emmener ?

Le loup leva les yeux vers Perceval et aboya.

- Bah, on va dire que c'est un oui, hein.

Perceval avança, passant devant le loup.

Une minuscule clairière se trouvait là éclairée par la lune. Perceval fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas une clairière. C'était la main de l'homme qui avait déblayé les bas côtés et coupé les arbrisseaux. Il avait participé au montage de suffisamment de camps militaires pour le savoir !

- Ben, y'a personne pour le moment, murmura t-il en se tournant vers le loup qui n'avait pas bougé. Tu viens pas ?

Le loup resta planté là et poussa un petit gémissement.

Perceval frissonna. L'endroit lui foutait les miquettes à lui aussi. Il neigeait mais aucun flocon ne tombait dans la clairière. Perceval trouvait même qu'il y faisait bon.

- Encore un truc de magie ça, grogna t-il. Moi, j'aime pas trop la magie. Et toi non plus apparemment, dit-il au loup.

Perceval déposa sa besace et son sac de couchage par terre et retourna à son exploration.

Au beau milieu du petit camp se trouvait la souche de ce qui avait du être un arbre énorme. Perceval se pencha au-dessus de la souche et son esprit dénombra immédiatement le nombre d'anneaux. 1002. Wouaou ! (16) y l'était super vieux quand il avait été abattu l'machin.

- Hé, c'est quoi ça ?

Se confondant presque avec la couleur du bois, un petit morceau d'étoffe sombre était posé sur la souche. Perceval s'en saisit et poussa un cri. Il venait de se piquer le pouce !

- Bah merde alors, grogna t-il en suçant son doigt.

Le morceau de tissu enveloppait une espèce de couteau complètement blanc.

- Super coupant c'te saloperie, la vache !

Le couteau était fait d'une seule pièce et dans un matériau qui rappelait l'ivoire. Au sol, près de la souche se trouvait un bol fait dans la même matière.

- Ah, _ça_, je sais ce que c'est, dit Perceval au loup après avoir examiné l'arme. Des oġams (17).

Sur la garde du couteau se trouvaient en effet plusieurs inscriptions en langue druidique.

- Mais bon, j'sais pas c'que ça veut dire … J'me demande qui a laissé ces trucs ici. Merlin y saurait lui.

Il reposa le couteau sur la souche. Trop occupé à farfouiller autour de lui, il ne remarqua pas que la pointe de la lame à laquelle il s'était coupé passa de rouge à argentée dès qu'elle eu touché le bois.

- Bon, bah, y'a rien d'autre et – pt'tain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Ce qui ressemblait fort à la patte d'un animal, une chèvre ou une brebis, se trouvait partiellement caché sous un tas de feuilles. Perceval prit un bâton et souleva délicatement les feuilles. Il faisait suffisamment froid pour que la viande congèle évitant qu'elle ne pourrisse.

- Ben j'dois dire que là, j'y pige pas grand-chose, marmonna Perceval qui tentait avec le bâton de déloger la carcasse.

A ce moment précis, plusieurs choses se produisirent simultanément. Le loup grogna, Perceval entendit un _CLAC _et un violent choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

_Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhouhhhh ouuuuuuuu._

Franchement, Perceval se demandait pourquoi le loup hurlait. Maintenant qu'il était là, y suffisait qu'y lui dise c'qu'il voulait et Perceval l'expliquerait au roi. Il était pt'être pas le bras droit d'Arthur comme Lancelot mais y l'écoutait quand même. Et ça, c'était vachement important.

_Houuuuuuuuuuuhhhou._

Pt'ain, pas étonnant qu'les villageois aient les miquettes, c'était bien flippant quant même ce cri. Il fallait qu'il lui dise de s'taire. Perceval ouvrit donc la bouche, bien décidé à expliquer à son loup qu'y fallait qu'il se calme sauf que tout ce qui sortit fut un gargouillis incompréhensible. Il réessaya. Sans succès. Ça ressemblait toujours à rien.

_Houuuuuuu._

Le hurlement avait changé, on aurait dit que le loup pleurait. Perceval ne savait pas quoi faire.

Oh ! Pt'être qu'y pourrait commencer par ouvrir les yeux ! Ça c'était une idée … Après avoir papillonnés un moment, ses yeux acceptèrent enfin de rester ouverts. Sur une vue plongeante du sol. Il était tête en bas !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que c'te tisane ?!

Le loup qui n'avait pas quitté son poste à l'entrée du camp, le fixait et poussait de petits gémissements. Il aboya lorsqu'il constata que Perceval était enfin réveillé.

« Ouais, ouais, croassa Perceval. Ça va, j'suis en une seule pièce, enfin, j'crois. P'tain, j'suis tout plié là !

Il était pris au piège dans un filet.

Perceval soupira. La viande ç'avait été un truc pour appâter le loup, sauf que la bestiole avait été plus maligne que lui. Il poussa un grognement. Le roi avait raison, y l'était vraiment un gros naze. C'était pour ça que le loup avait pas voulu entrer dans la clairière, il avait flairé le piège, lui !

Après plusieurs minutes de contorsions dignes des acrobates qui se produisaient parfois au château, Perceval parvint à « s'asseoir » dans le filet.

- Merde, merde et remerde, marmonna t-il en soufflant comme un bœuf après tous ces efforts.

Il pouvait pas faire grand-chose saucissonné comme ça. Sa main passait bien à travers les grosses mailles du filet mais y avait rien à sa portée. Il posa son front sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, découragé. Tous ces efforts pour rien en fin de compte. Lancelot ne serait certainement pas tombé dans un piège aussi débile.

Lancelot … il allait buter le loup à coup sûr si Perceval faisait rien !

Ok, y suffisait qu'il … qu'il pense comme lui. Il devait s'imaginer ce que Lancelot du Lac ferait s'il était dans sa situation. Aux réunions de la table ronde, il en leur mettait toujours plein la vue avec ses aventures. Il était capturé par des brigands, fait prisonnier par des vendeurs d'esclave, attaqué par un sorcier et pourtant, à chaque fois il en réchappait ! Il avait un couteau caché sur lui, une des jeunes esclaves le libérait ou alors y gagnait sa liberté en jouant au jeu des énigmes.

Perceval soupira. Il avait laissé son couteau dans son sac et y l'était tout seul. Enfin, presque tout seul … Le loup était toujours là.

Perceval sourit. Il avait une idée. Il allait envoyer le loup chercher de l'aide !

Le loup aboya, comme pour le féliciter pour cette idée de génie.

- Bon, maintenant, faut juste voir comment qu'tu vas pouvoir donner un message au roi.

Perceval n'avait rien sur lui à part son médaillon. Il l'ôta et appela le loup. Celui-ci se mit à faire les cent pas devant la clairière. Il finit par s'asseoir, penaud, et adressa un long gémissement à Perceval.

- J'pense pas qu'y a d'autres pièges tu sais, tu peux venir, allez faut pas avoir peur, cajola Perceval.

En vain. Le loup ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Perceval soupira.

- J'peux pt'être te le lancer ? Mais pour ça, faudrait qu'j'ai un peu de recul, et dans c'machin, j'peux pas bouger grand-chose. J'risque de l'faire tomber par terre et faudra qu'tu viennes le chercher et quelque chose me dit que tu l'feras pas. On essaye quand même ?

Le loup jappa, sa queue battant furieusement le sol. Il se leva et fixa Perceval de ses grands yeux ambre.

Perceval hocha la tête et passa la main à travers le filet puis il lança le médaillon aussi fort qu'il le pouvait vers le loup. Ce dernier exécuta un superbe saut et récupéra l'objet dans sa gueule.

- Ah bah merde alors ! S'exclama Perceval. Trop fort ! Pas souvenir d'un truc comme ça dans les cons de rapports de mission de Lancelot. Ben maintenant, faut qu't'ailles donner ça à Arthur, le roi Arthur et … ouais, tu sais pas qui c'est, hein ? Bon, alors, il a une couronne, un truc tout en or qu'il porte sur le front et sinon, si y la porte pas, bah … bah c'est le mec qui gueule tout le temps. Y soupire aussi pas mal. Oh et y lève tout le temps les yeux au ciel ! »

Le description devait avoir suffit car le loup aboya une fois encore et détala.

Perceval soupira. Peut-être qu'il aurait du décrire Karadoc.

Un mec qui bouffe tout le temps, ça peut pas s'rater.

* * *

Arthur fixait les flammes devant lui. Le vaste foyer de la salle commune était presque vide. Pour être précis, tout le monde l'avait déserté. Ils avaient tous littéralement fui l'endroit. Ils préféraient ne pas être là pour la _confrontation_ …

Lancelot, qui était assis en face de lui, fixait aussi le feu.

Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux. Les autres en seraient apparemment pour leurs frais s'ils attendaient une explosion, pensa Arthur.

Ils ressemblaient à deux vieux soldats fatigués un soir de bataille.

Perdue, la bataille.

Arthur soupira.

« Vous voulez en parler ? Demanda t-il.

Lancelot leva les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés, manifestement surpris.

- Vous parlez de quoi Sire ?

- Et bien, de tout ça. De Perceval, de votre étrange obsession pour cette bête, ce loup.

Lancelot retourna à l'observation du feu.

- Vous m'avez confié une mission, je m'en acquitte. Pour Perceval, je suis désolé, je l'avais laissé en sécurité à l'auberge.

Arthur serra la mâchoire. Il fallait qu'il reste calme, calmeuh ! Il fallait qu'il ignore les petits sous entendus du genre « vous êtes responsable de cette débâcle, pas moi » qu'il pouvait entendre dans chacune des phrases du chevalier. Peut-être les imaginait-il.

- Je vous ai confié une mission à vous ET à Perceval. Je comptais que vous la meniez à bien _ensemble_, pas que vous abandonniez un homme malade pour vous conduire comme Hannibal partant à la conquête de Rome ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive bon sang. J'vous envoie débarrasser un village d'un animal sauvage et je vous retrouve en train de transformer de paisibles villageois en soldats. A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?

Lancelot leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne joue pas.

Son regard était froid et vide.

Arthur hocha la tête.

- Parfait. Si vous n'avez plus rien à dire ... Demain matin, à la première heure, vous partez à la recherche de Perceval avec Yvain et Gauvain. Vous pouvez aussi emmener vos hommes si vous voulez. Je m'occupe du loup.

Lancelot ne répondit rien. Arthur pouvait voir qu'il serrait les mâchoires si fort que ce devait être un miracle s'il ne perdait pas toutes ces dents ! Le chevalier se leva et juste au moment où il allait quitter le foyer, Arthur lui lança :

- Et Lancelot, s'il arrive la moindre chose à ces deux abrutis, vous m'en répondrez personnellement.»

Lancelot resta un moment immobile, tournant le dos à Arthur, puis il sortit sans un mot.

Arthur resta un long moment dans le foyer, seul. Il avait l'impression de vivre une veillée funèbre.

Il venait de perdre un ami.

* * *

Perceval sursauta. Il cligna des yeux. Merde, il avait du s'endormir ! Y sentait plus ses jambes. Est-ce que c'était pareil dans ces trucs là, les hamacs (18) ? Comment on pouvait dormir sur un filet ? Quoique là, lui, il était plutôt _dans_ un filet …

Il soupira. Bon, fallait qu'il essaye de bouger un peu et -

« Oh, bah t'es revenu ?

Le loup se trouvait en effet juste en dessous de lui.

- T'as pu voir le roi ? Tu lui as donné mon médaillon ?

Le loup pencha la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se faufila sous les buissons.

Perceval fronça les sourcils.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à c'te bestiole ?

Il y eu un CLAC et le cerveau de Perceval eut juste le temps de faire le rapprochement entre ce bruit et sa petite mésaventure précédente avant que le filet ne dégringole brutalement par terre. Perceval sentit sa pauvre tête exploser lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le sol. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, le gallois remarqua deux choses bizarres.

Le loup qui se tenait devant lui était blanc et ses yeux étaient bleus.

**Suite et fin demain !**

(15) Ce moment, dit aussi « entre chien et loup », est causé par la diffusion Raleigh.

(16) Petit clin d'œil au spectaculaire if de Llangernyw au Pays de Galles. Cet arbre serait âgé de plus de 4000 ans ce qui en fait un des organismes vivants les plus vieux au monde.

(17) Ecriture alphabétique en usage dans les îles Britanniques dès le IIIème siècle après JC. Son usage était réservé aux écritures sacrées, c'est pourquoi on l'appelle souvent la rune des druides.

(18) Le Perceval de Chrétien de Troyes ne pourrait pas avoir connu le hamac, invention des mayas, introduite en Europe par Christophe Colomb. Mais avec le Perceval d'Alexandre Astier, tout est permis !


	8. La Lune Blanche

**Scène 8 – La Lune Blanche**

Le loup observa un long moment l'homme inconscient à ses pieds. Empêtré dans le filet, il ne semblait pas bien dangereux. Mais les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, il était bien placé pour l'affirmer.

Le roi de Bretagne portait à cet être insignifiant une bien étrange affection. Il avait quitté sa forteresse douillette pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Et à l'annonce de sa « disparition », il avait ordonné à son plus brave chevalier de partir à sa recherche.

Le loup pourrait utiliser cette affection à son avantage si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais pour le moment …

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

La lune gibbeuse (19) le narguait.

Demain soir, la lune serait pleine. Il avait attendu des années que cette nuit se produise, et il ne laisserait rien ni personne s'interposer entre lui et son destin.

* * *

Arthur avait mal dormi.

Il avait ressassé sa petite discussion avec Lancelot une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était pris entre la colère et la déception, la position du roi et celle de l'ami. Non, de l'ancien ami. Se pourrait-il que les idéaux qui les avaient autrefois rapprochés, Lancelot et lui, aient aujourd'hui totalement disparu ? Le « roi » avait-il détruit l' « ami » ?

« Sire, est-ce que vous croyez que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? Demanda le père Blaise.

- Est-ce que je crois que « quoi » est une bonne idée ? Grogna Arthur.

- Euh, envoyer les seigneurs Yvain et Gauvain avec Lancelot. Je ne suis pas sûr que -

- MAIS CA SUFFIT À LA FIN ! Gueula Arthur, excédé. Merde ! Quand est-ce que vous aurez tous fini de contester mes ordres ? Vous voyez ce que ça donne ? J'ordonne à Perceval de rester le cul bien au chaud, mais non, y s'prend pour François d'Assise (20) et y disparaît. Les deux autres crétins ont failli se prendre une volée de piques dans la tronche alors que je leur avais formellement interdit de sortir de c'te putain d'auberge et Lancelot se croit en pleine bataille contre les saxons. Alors vous savez quoi, à partir de maintenant, vous fermez tous vos mouilles et vous faites ce que j'vous dis ou c'est trois ans de galère pour tout le monde !

Arthur n'attendit pas que l'homme d'église lui réponde et d'ailleurs, y l'avait intérêt à pas le faire.

- Vous êtes prêt oui ou merde ? Demanda t-il froidement à Lancelot. Vous devriez être déjà parti. Avec ce temps pourri, chaque minute compte.

Les flocons tourbillonnaient autour d'eux. Il s'était remis à neiger dans la nuit.

- Parce que vous y croyez encore ? Lui répondit Lancelot.

- Je crois encore à _quoi_ ? Demanda Arthur qui commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui parle comme s'il savait ce qu'il y avait dans la tronche des gens !

- Vous croyez que cette mission a un sens ? Une nuit dehors dans la neige … Lancelot secoua la tête. Passe encore si cela avait été n'importe quel autre chevalier que Perceval, murmura t-il, mais je doute que cet idiot connaisse ne serait-ce que les rudiments des techniques de survie.

- DE QUOI ! Hurla Arthur au bord de l'explosion. Vous êtes prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour trucider une bête qui vous a rien fait mais vous abandonneriez sans lever le petit doigt un de vos pairs ?

- Mais je n'abandonne personne moi, je dis juste qu'il faut être un peu réaliste ! S'énerva Lancelot.

- Ben, j'sais pas, y'a des endroits où on peut s'planquer bien pépères dans une forêt, dit Yvain.

Lancelot et Arthur se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

- Par exemple, pour bien dormir, au calme et au sec, bah, faut trouver un arbre, plutôt un truc, là, les machins qui restent vert tout le temps …

- Un conifère, précisa Gauvain.

- Ouais, un matelas d'épines de mammifère là, c'est trop bien et puis ça fait aussi un abri avec les branches. Faut bien couper les arrivées d'air en bloquant les trous avec des feuilles plus grandes ou des branchages bien fournis, hein, parce que le vent, franchement, ça gave quand on veut bien dormir. Sinon, quand il a neigé comme ça, c'est encore plus facile : on creuse un abri en neige et en glace.

- Nous en avons construit un la semaine dernière, mon oncle, dit Gauvain tout sourire.

- Ouais, ma mère, elle est trop chiante en ce moment, elle comprend pas qu'à nos âges, on a besoin de repos, soupira Yvain. Alors, faut qu'on se planque.

- Nous étions parfaitement à l'abri et même, au chaud ! Dit Gauvain. C'est le seigneur Perceval qui nous a donné l'idée. Il nous a expliqué que c'étaient les caractéristiques thermiques de la neige emprisonnant des milliers de bulles d'air qui permettaient d'obtenir une aussi bonne isolation, ainsi qu'une température acceptable, même en conditions extrêmes (21).

- Ouais, ça bloquait même les cris de ma mère, alors pour être extrême, c'était extrême comme conditions, ajouta Yvain.

Arthur se tourna vers Lancelot, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, toujours persuadé que Perceval ne peut pas se débrouiller seul en milieu hostile ? Le nargua le roi.

Lancelot en resta coi un moment, puis il se reprit.

- Soit, je vais vous ramener votre chevalier.

- _Mon_ chevalier ? C'est pas un peu aussi le votre ? Nous faisons tous partis de la table ronde, non ?

- Bien sûr, Sire, répondit Lancelot sur un ton qui disait clairement le contraire. »

Arthur regarda s'éloigner la petite troupe avec un pincement au cœur. Il devrait être celui qui menait ces recherches. Mais il avait aussi fait une promesse à Perceval : donner une chance à son fameux loup. Et cette chance résidait dans l'éloignement de Lancelot.

Il espérait juste que l'enjeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

Perceval n'avait rien contre les oiseaux mais il aimait pas trop que l'un d'eux élise domicile dans sa pauvre caboche. Ça devait être un pivert s'il devait en croire le rythme endiablé avec lequel il tapait. Z'étaient cons ces bestioles à taper comme ça contre des bouts de bois mort ! Mort … Hé ! Y l'était pas mort et de toute manière, y l'était pas non plus un bout de bois. Temps de dire deux mots à c'machin emplumé.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sur une paire de bottes blanches. Il leva la tête vers leur propriétaire.

« Ah, quand même, je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te réveiller, dit l'homme.

Il était vêtu d'une grande cape blanche et sa capuche lui cachait le visage.

Perceval était par terre, toujours ficelé dans le filet et ses mains désormais attachées devant lui. Il soupira. Y l'était revenu à la case départ et franchement, y l'avait trop mal au crâne pour jouer à « Que ferait Lancelot du Lac ? ». Fallait qu'il attende que le loup donne son médaillon à Arthur, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus sage à faire. Attendre.

- Perceval, c'est ça ? Dit l'homme.

Perceval sursauta.

- Bah, comment vous savez mon nom ? Demanda t-il.

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Je sais tout, répondit-il. Je sais que le loup t'a conduit ici. Ce que j'ignore c'est si _toi_, tu sais quelque chose.

Perceval cligna des yeux.

Perceval connaissait 77 jeux du pays de Galles, 6 façons de lancer des boulettes de pain avec le nez, que 16 131 pierres avaient été utilisées pour construire Kaamelott et aussi des trucs pas super utiles comme que la terre est ronde et que la lumière va plus vite que ce que l'œil peut voir.

- Ben, ça dépend …

L'homme éclata à nouveau de rire.

- La réponse d'un sage ! Alors, Perceval le sage, sais-tu quel pouvoir recèle la lune blanche ?

Perceval secoua la tête. Il était manifestement tombé sur du bon taré.

- Non, bien sûr, tu l'ignores, pauvre humain prisonnier de ta mortalité, soupira l'homme. Ce soir … ce soir est le soir de ma résurrection.

- Euh, c'est pas faux, tenta maladroitement Perceval qui ignorait le sens du mot résurrection.

- C'est pas faux ? Comment ça c'est pas faux ?! Tu sais donc quelque chose, et bien _parle_ !

L'homme le secoua comme un prunier pendant quelques minutes puis il le lâcha.

- Peu importe … rien ne pourra m'arrêter maintenant. Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu cette nuit, cet instant précis ?

Perceval en avait un peu marre des questions débiles de ce mariole.

- Une éternité, murmura l'homme. Une éternité à chercher le bon village, à attendre l'arrivée de celle ou celui qui me ramènerait à la vie … et enfin, enfin mon attente est récompensée. Et rien, n'y personne ne se mettra en travers de ma route. Ni toi, pauvre vermisseau, ni ton roi et ses pantins ridicules. Ni même ton loup …

Une lumière blanche enveloppa l'homme et là où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant se trouvait un loup blanc. L'animal approcha Perceval en grognant et le gallois ferma les yeux, certain que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Il le savait, les loups c'est pas dangereux. Ce qui est dangereux, ce sont les hommes qui se font passer pour des loups.

- C'est … c'est vous qui avez attaqué le village ? Demanda t-il, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa peur. »

Le loup arrêta immédiatement de grogner et le regarda longuement avant de quitter la clairière. Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la forêt glaçant le sang du gallois.

C'était le cri d'un fou, pas celui d'un loup.

* * *

« … Oui, la compote de pomme, c'est une bonne idée. Le mien, y l'a pas encore deux ans et y l'engouffre déjà deux bonnes parts de tarte le matin et le midi.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, savoir Lancelot en charge d'Yvain et de Gauvain ou Karadoc s'occupant … d'un bébé.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la maison de Bryn et de Siwan et chacun y allait de son petit conseil pour élever un enfant.

- Nan mais ouais, manger des fruits et des protéines, c'est important, répondit Merlin à Karadoc, mais ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'elle ait le bon environnement pour s'épanouir. Un gamin, ça a surtout besoin d'amour.

- Et de roter correctement, le rot, c'est super important, ajouta Karadoc. Péter aussi, mais je sais que pour les filles, c'est plus difficile.

- Mais c'est débile, là, vos conseils. De l'amour et c'est tout, grogna Merlin.

- Ben, l'amour, ça vous rempli pas l'estomac et pour lire vos trucs là, vos parchemins et faire vos potions, faut bien qu'vous ayez le ventre plein, non ?

Eirwenn babillait dans les bras de sa mère. Bryn se trouvait assis à ses côtés et caressait le petit duvet blond du bébé. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient prêter une grande attention aux délires de Karadoc et de Merlin, au plus grand soulagement d'Arthur.

- Dieu merci, je n'ai pas d'enfant, grommela le père Blaise. C'est dégradant de perdre tout sens commun sous le coup des areuh-areuh.

Arthur qui depuis des années luttait pour ne pas avoir d'enfant avec Guenièvre fit la grimace. Il espérait secrètement que des petits Pendragon courraient de par le monde …

- Merci de nous accueillir dans votre maison Bryn, dit le roi.

- Non Sire, c'est un honneur pour moi et les miens répondit le boisselier sur un ton fier.

- Je crois qu'Afon s'est joint au seigneur Lancelot. Ainsi que votre ami Cynydd. Je suis étonné que vous ne soyez pas vous aussi parti ? Demanda le père Blaise.

Bryn sourit.

- Afon saura représenter avec honneur notre famille. Il a pour le seigneur Perceval un grand respect et n'aurait pour rien au monde laisser à quelqu'un d'autre c'te chance d'lui venir en aide. Quant à Cynydd, c'est un chasseur. Y connaît la forêt comme sa poche et sera d'une plus grande utilité avec eux qu'ici, à ronger son frein. Et puis …

Il se pencha vers sa fille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- … y a des choses plus importantes que la gloire, en ce monde.

- Oui, comme le repas, dit Karadoc. Nous avons préparé des tourtes au fromage ainsi que deux pâtés en croûte. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Arthur n'avait pas goûté au plaisir simple d'un repas familial sans cri et …

_Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !_

… Ah, pas tout à fait sans cri.

- Je vais la coucher, dit Siwan en se levant.

Elle déposa le bébé dans son berceau et revint à la table.

Arthur devait blâmer l'abus de cervoise (22), le bon repas et la chaleur régnant dans la pièce pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Comment expliquer sinon qu'il n'ait pas remarquer la présence de _deux _loups dans la pièce ?!

* * *

Les yeux d'Arthur commençaient à papillonner. Karadoc ronflait déjà comme un bienheureux, le nez dans son assiette (vide, bien évidemment). Bon, y l'était temps d'aller se coucher, c'était visiblement pas ce soir que le loup attaquerait.

Après le départ de Lancelot, il avait passé la journée à réorganiser les défenses du village, essentiellement pour qu'il puisse être prévenu si l'animal se pointait, après, il aviserait.

Arthur se leva et wouaouh, vertige ! Gah. Le rouquin, c'était quand même moins fort que la cervoise.

Il récupéra son épée (qu'il laissa traîner par terre, elle pesait des livres ce soir la bougresse !) et un grognement lui fit tourner les yeux vers le berceau.

Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de l'animal qui se trouvait là, caché dans la pénombre.

Excalibur se retrouva immédiatement brandie, toute pensée relative à son poids oubliée. Siwan poussa un cri, les chaises furent renversées et Bryn se trouva avec le père Blaise aux côtés d'Arthur, chacun d'eux armé d'une des piques de Lancelot. Bryn tremblait. Siwan pleurait mais ne bougeait pas.

« C'est pas un loup, dit Merlin.

- Ah ouais, bah, j'suis désolé mais d'ici ça y ressemble vachement quand même répliqua Arthur.

La bête était imposante. Sa fourrure complètement blanche la rendait fascinante. Arthur n'avait jamais vu de loup de cette couleur. Il n'avait jamais vu non plus de loup avec des yeux bleus.

L'animal grogna une fois encore puis il renversa le berceau et saisit dans sa gueule couverture et enfant.

- NON ! Hurla Siwan.

Les piques de Bryn et du père Blaise volèrent simultanément comme si les pleurs de la jeune femme étaient tout ce qu'ils attendaient pour agir. A cette distance, il était impossible qu'ils ratent leur cible mais c'est pourtant ce qui arriva. Les piques volèrent en éclats avant même de toucher l'animal.

- J'vous l'avais bien dit qu'c'était pas un loup ! Cria Merlin en se protégeant des éclats de bois avec ses bras.

Arthur s'avança vers le loup et lui asséna un violent coup d'épée. Du moins, il crut l'avoir fait mais la lame ricocha avec un éclair comme si l'animal était protégé par un bouclier invisible. Le choc fut tel qu'Arthur fut projeté par terre avec force.

Ok, pour une fois, ce grand con avait raison, _ça_ c'était pas un loup, pensa Arthur sonné par le choc.

L'animal, ou quoique ce soit, avançait vers la porte, le bébé dans la gueule, lorsqu'une voix endormie s'éleva :

- Eh, y'a un loup ! Dit Karadoc.

- Oh bravo pour votre sens de l'observation, marmonna le père Blaise qui ne quittait pas ledit animal des yeux, brandissant son crucifix comme une arme.

- Bah non, j'parle pas de ce loup ci mais de celui qu'est juste là, sur la table à manger.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table.

Un autre loup, gris cette fois, se tenait là, poils hérissés, muscles bandés prêts à l'attaque. Il laissa tomber quelque chose de sa gueule puis il sauta sur son congénère.

Si les armes des hommes ne touchaient pas le loup blanc, il n'en alla pas de même d'une attaque par l'un des siens. Les deux loups roulèrent sur le sol, leurs crocs lançant des éclairs blancs à travers la fourrure dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient.

- EIRWENN ! Hurla Siwan.

Par terre, entre les deux loups, le bébé hurlait de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons.

D'un coup de tête, le loup gris envoya soudain valdinguer le loup blanc. Il leva les yeux vers Arthur et pendant un moment, ils restèrent l'un et l'autre à s'observer puis le loup saisit les langes du bébé et d'un bond, sauta par la fenêtre. Estourbi quelques instants, le loup blanc grogna et se lança à sa poursuite.

Lorsque Arthur et Bryn sortirent de la maison, il était trop tard, les deux animaux avaient disparu dans la nuit.

Dans la maison du boisselier tout ce que l'on pouvait désormais entendre comme son, c'était celui des pleurs de Siwan.

- Sire, sire regardez c'que j'ai trouvé par terre près de la table !

Karadoc tenait le médaillon de Perceval dans la main.

- Vous croyez … vous croyez qu'le loup l'a bouffé ? Demanda Karadoc d'une voix tremblante.

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Je n'sais pas, Karadoc, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

* * *

« Alors ? Demanda Lancelot à Cynydd.

Le chasseur secoua la tête.

- Il a pas mal neigé cette nuit, et si votre bonhomme est arrivé jusque là en un seul morceau, bah, les traces ont été recouvertes depuis un bon moment.

Lancelot hocha la tête et soupira.

- C'est ce que je redoutais. Nous aurons plus de chance en forêt. Si Perceval y est entré, nous en trouverons forcément les traces. Cet idiot se déplace comme s'il était un éléphant, grogna Lancelot.

- _Wouaouh_, dit Yvain, bah nous, on en a vus des éléphants et ça c'est sûr, on peut pas rater des traces laissées par ces bestiaux mais bon, je savais pas que le seigneur Perceval était moitié gallois moitié éléphant.

Lancelot prit une large inspiration, ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir et de jeter un regard noir au prince de Carmélide.

- Allez donc tous les deux chercher du bois sec pour le feu, ordonna t-il, lèvres pincées. Nous allons faire halte ici pour la nuit. »

* * *

« Occupez-vous de Perceval, prenez des piques dans la poire, ramassez du bois sec, nan mais c'est moi où y nous prennent tous pour leurs esclaves ? Grommela Yvain qui ramassait des brindilles par terre.

- Oui, c'est à croire que notre statut de chevalier n'impressionne guère, soupira Gauvain. Je me demande si nous n'aurions pas du rester à l'auberge en fin de compte.

- Ouais, ça c'est clair, au moins on aurait eu les miches au chaud parce que là, ça caille.

- Mais l'occasion est trop belle de montrer à mon oncle que nous sommes dignes de notre poste à la table ronde ! Imaginez, si nous retrouvons le seigneur Perceval.

- Ben déjà qu'c'est nous qui l'avons laissé filer …

_Grrrrrrr. _

- Ah, vous avez faim ? Moi aussi, ça commence à gargouiller là-dedans, grimaça Yvain.

- Euh, non, ce n'était pas mon estomac ça.

_Grrrr. _

- Bah si c'est pas vous, c'est qui ?

_Grrrr._

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent lentement vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les grognements.

- C'est ce que je crois que c'est ? Demanda Yvain.

- Eh bien, je dirais que oui, ça y ressemble …

- Nan mais on pourrait se tromper, c'est une bestiole qui ressemble quand même pas mal à un chien.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, ça pourrait être un des chiens du sieur Cynydd.

- Bah ouais. Bon allez, on décide que c'est un chien …

_Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuhhhhouuuu_, hurla l'animal.

- Ca, c'est pas un aboiement de chien j'vous ferais dire ! S'exclama Yvain, tout pâle.

Gauvain secoua la tête.

- Peut-être que si nous ne bougeons pas, il partira.

- Ah bon. Là comme ça, dans la position où on s'trouve ?

- Oui, ne bougez plus.

Gauvain avait les bras écartés et Yvain le menton en l'air et une jambe tendue.

- Y s'en va pas, murmura Yvain.

Le loup s'approcha d'eux et déposa quelque chose à leurs pieds.

- NE BOUGEZ PAS ! Hurla soudain la voix de Lancelot.

- Ah bah bravo le super chevalier, y voit pas que c'est déjà ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Se lamenta Yvain.

Plusieurs traits d'arbalète sifflèrent à quelques pouces seulement des deux jeunes chevaliers qui crièrent et s'aplatirent sur le sol.

Le loup grogna et sauta sur l'un de ses assaillants. Il le fit tomber, sans le blesser, et disparut dans les sous-bois.

- Dites à Arthur que je suis sur le coup, rentrez tous au village, leur cria Lancelot qui s'élança derrière le loup.

A l'aide d'une brindille, Yvain, à quatre pattes par terre, tapota le paquet que le loup avait laissé. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque ce dernier se mit à bouger. Penché juste au dessus de son épaule, Gauvain sourit :

- Hé ! C'est un bébé !

- Euh, vous croyez que ça peut être Perceval ? Demanda Yvain qui essayait de récupérer sa brindille que le bébé tenait fermement dans son petit poing. Vous aviez pt'être raison pour la magie. Sauf que c'est pas une princesse transformée en loup mais Perceval transformé en bébé.

Les yeux de Gauvain s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. D'une certaine manière le bébé ressemblait un peu à Perceval avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux presque blancs.

- Vous pouvez fort bien avoir raison ! S'exclama t-il.

Puis il se pencha sur le bébé et le prit dans ses bras :

- Seigneur Perceval, nous allons vous ramener au village. Notre bon enchanteur pourra certainement vous rendre votre, euh, votre bel âge d'homme mûr.

- Un homme ça peut être mûr, comme les poires !? S'étonna Yvain. »

* * *

Perceval fut réveillé par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Il se recroquevilla et le second coup l'atteignit dans les reins lui arrachant un cri.

« OU EST-IL ! PARLE ! OU !

Le type en blanc était revenu et ses questions n'avaient pas davantage de sens, ce qui était nouveau, c'était la violence et Perceval n'était pas sûr que ce soit une super bonne chose.

- Des années … des années d'attente pour RIEN ! Hurla l'homme en envoyant valdinguer le bol et tous les trucs de magie qu'il avait installés sur la souche du vieil arbre. Des années … marmonna t-il. Des années … NON. Je ne peux plus attendre. Mon pouvoir s'éteint depuis trop longtemps … et la lune. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lune est avec moi. La lune blanche, enfin …

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Perceval.

Et cette fois, il avait le couteau blanc à la main.

* * *

« Bon, alors ? Demanda Arthur.

- Bah alors quoi ? Laissez-moi le temps de chercher quand même, lui répondit Merlin.

- Mais vous farfouillez depuis une bonne heure et vous avez toujours rien trouvé, répliqua Arthur agacé.

- On a pas le même système de rangement entre druides vous savez, alors c'est plus dur de m'y retrouver.

Le regard d'Arthur fit le tour de la tente. Tout y était parfaitement rangé.

- Ah bah c'est sûr, ça doit vous changer un mode de rangement qu'est pas fondé sur le bordel.

S'ils étaient dans la tente de Rhian, c'était que le druide avait lui aussi disparu. Et comme les loups qui les avaient attaqués n'étaient pas des loups «ordinaires », il y avait fort à parier que Rhian y était pour quelque chose. Arthur soupira. Il devait être le seul dans toute la Bretagne à ne jamais s'inquiéter de ce que pourrait faire son enchanteur vu que c'était un gros nul qui ne savait absolument rien faire. Du moins de magique.

- HAHAHA ! s'exclama soudain Merlin.

- Quoi « AHA » ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda arthur.

Merlin brandissait plusieurs vieux parchemins.

- Ben je sais pas encore … mais comme c'était bien planqué, je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose d'important.

- Posez ça sur la table, qu'on y jette un coup d'œil à votre découverte.

Merlin s'exécuta.

- Ouais, c'est des dessins. Sympa d'ailleurs, fit-il remarquer.

Les dessins représentaient tous des cercles. Certains étaient composés d'entrelacs (23), d'autres représentaient des motifs géométriques ou encore des végétaux stylisés.

- Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais j'vois pas franchement où ça nous mène, grogna Arthur.

Merlin prit l'un des dessins et l'examina en plissant les yeux.

- Sire, ça vous dit rien ça ? Demanda t-il au roi.

- Euh, non, désolé.

- Mais si réfléchissez, c'est le cercle de culture de Silbury Hill ! (24)

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous déconnez encore, grogna Arthur en arrachant presque le parchemin des mains de Merlin. Bah merde, c'est vrai.

- Tenez, y'a même le nom, là écrit derrière. Silbury. Combien vous pariez que tous les autres, c'est aussi des représentations de cercles de culture.

Merlin, tout excité par sa découverte, examinaient chaque recto des dessins.

- Y sont pratiquement tous du coin. En tous les cas, du pays de Galles. Tenez, y'en a un ici à Ystradgynlais !

Le cercle était de taille plus raisonnable que celui de Silbury et représentaient un entrelacs de fleurs et de feuilles.

- Et ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Demanda Arthur qui pour une étrange raison se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise.

Merlin soupira.

- Je sais pas encore mais –

- Nous pouvons peut-être vous aider à c'propos, fit une voix derrière eux.

Arthur et Merlin se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé.

Devant l'entrée de la tente se tenaient Bryn et Siwan.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sous la tente de Rhian et Arthur attendait la petite « révélation » des parents d'Eirwenn. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'allait être la dite révélation.

Impression de déjà vu …

« Nous essayons d'avoir des enfants depuis longtemps, murmura Siwan. Mais … mais c'est comme si mon corps, y l'était pas fait pour les porter jusqu'au bout. J'tombe bien enceinte mais y reste pas en dedans. Ou pas assez longtemps.

- Il y a deux mois, Siwan et moi avons eu une fille, dit Bryn qui serrait sa femme dans ses bras. Elle a vécu deux jours. J'suis parti l'enterrer, notre petit Eira (25), elle pesait pas plus qu'un flocon de neige. J'suis tombé sur ce truc là. Un cercle … les herbes étaient toute brûlées en dedans et la neige, elle y tenait pas. Y'avait un dessin. Et là, au milieu, toute seule qui pleurait …

- Eirwenn, termina Arthur.

Bryn hocha la tête.

- J'ai bien r'gardé partout autour de moi. Y'avait personne. Personne sauf ce bébé. Un bébé bien en vie et … et Eira elle, elle était morte. J'l'ai posée par terre au même endroit. Et je suis parti avec Eirwenn. Elle serait morte elle aussi, si j'l'avais laissée !

- Eirwenn est notre fille, dit Siwan en fixant le roi droit dans les yeux. Elle est ma chair et mon sang aussi sûrement qu'Eira l'était.

- Je sais, répondit Arthur. Je sais.

C'était apparemment le type d'amour que faisait naître les enfants trouvés dans les cercles de culture, pensa t-il.

- Rhian est notre druide depuis longtemps. Il a accouché Siwan et il savait pour Eira et pour Eirwenn. Il a gardé notre secret. Il ne peut pas lui avoir fait du mal ! Cria Bryn.

- Mais on ne sait même pas d'où il vient ! S'emporta Siwan. Vous êtes tous si soulagés depuis qu'il est ici mais nous ignorons tout de lui. Y l'est apparu un jour, comme ça … Nous lui avons offert nos vies et lui ne nous a jamais rien dit de la sienne. Il … il m'a toujours fait un peu peur, et j'sais qu'suis pas la seule à ressentir ça.

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin.

- Vous le connaissez vous ?

- Qui ?

- Le pape, crétin ! Rhian !

- Bah non mais on est super nombreux dans la profession aussi, alors connaître tout le monde …

- Ça m'aurait étonné, soupira le roi.

- Nan, mais le truc des bébés et des cercles de culture, ça je connais.

Arthur s'étrangla avec sa boisson.

- Sire ! Vous allez bien, dit Merlin en lui tapotant le dos.

- Comment ça vous connaissez le truc des bébés et des cercles de culture ? Parce que c'est fréquent ?

- Les cercles de culture ? Ben oui, on –

- Mais non abruti, le fait qu'on trouve des mômes dans ces foutus cercles !

- Ah, ça. Nan, j'peux pas dire. Y'a pas vraiment de statistiques, vous savez.

La force, il fallait qu'un dieu, tous les dieux, lui donnent la force de ne pas asséner à cet idiot un magistral pain.

- Merlin, j'vais vous en mettre une dans dix secondes si vous me répondez pas clairement. C'est quoi le « truc » des bébés trouvés dans des cercles de culture ?

- Bah, ça va pas vous plaire …

- Y vous reste moins de cinq secondes …

- C'est pour des sacrifices. Le sang de ces mômes, les enfants de la lune, qu'on les appelle, ben, il est sensé avoir des propriétés magiques puissantes et -

- DE QUOI ! Hurla Arthur.

- NON ! Cria Siwan. Non ! Non, non, non !

- Ah bravo, dit Arthur en se tournant vers Merlin. Pour la magie j'sais pas mais pour le tact vous êtes un as.

- Ben vous m'avez dit d'vous l'dire sinon j'me prenais une baffe ! Se défendit merlin.

- Bryn, ramenez Siwan chez vous, dit Arthur, nous vous –

- Sire ! Sire ! Hurla Karadoc en entrant sous la tente. C'est Yvain et Gauvain, y ramènent Perceval !

Ils sortirent tous en trombe de la tente.

- Mon oncle, mon oncle ! Nous avons mené à bien notre mission !

Arthur regardait de tout côté, cherchant des yeux Perceval. Il allait avoir une longue discussion avec le gallois lors de laquelle il alternerait les baffes (pour lui avoir désobéi) et l'engueulade (pour lui passer l'envie de recommencer).

- Ben alors, y l'est où !

- Mais là mon oncle !

Gauvain lui tendit un paquet.

- Faut juste trouver le moyen de le faire mûrir, précisa Yvain, un large sourire sur les lèvres. P'être qu'en le mettant au soleil …

- Quoi … ?

Arthur était un peu paumé. Que lui racontaient ces deux crétins ?

Karadoc se pencha sur le paquet et sourit :

- Hé ! Mais c'est la pt'ite, là ! Elle a l'air d'avoir faim …

- EIRWENN ! Cria Siwan qui arracha pratiquement le bébé des mains de Gauvain.

- Ah, c'est aussi devenu une fille ? Fit remarquer Yvain. Ben, p'être qu'en mûrissant, ça aussi ça changera, hein.»

* * *

Après avoir laissé la famille du boisselier sous bonne escorte, Arthur se retrouva en conseil de guerre sous la tente de Rhian en compagnie de Merlin, du père Blaise, de Karadoc, d'Yvain et de Gauvain.

« Et vous dites que le loup ne vous a pas attaqués ?

- Et bien non mon oncle. Il a un peu grogné, pour attirer notre attention, je pense. Puis il a laissé le bébé et il est parti lorsque Lancelot est arrivé.

- Ouais, et on a bien failli encore une fois se faire transpercer, ajouta Yvain. J'crois que Lancelot a un postiche …

- Un postiche ?

- Ouais, quand on est super obsédé par un truc là, qu'on aime vachement un machin. Lancelot, y l'est obsédé par les trucs qui piquent. C'est un vrai postiche.

- Fétiche, corrigea Arthur en soupirant. Bon, et Lancelot justement ?

- Il s'est lancé à la poursuite de l'animal mon oncle. Il semble réellement déterminé à l'exterminer.

- Je vous le dit depuis le début sire, intervint le père Blaise. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le seigneur Lancelot. Je ne parlerais pas de fétichisme mais une obsession, ça c'est certain.

Arthur soupira.

- Bon, on verra pour Lancelot un peu plus tard, là, l'urgent, c'est Perceval. Merlin … ce truc là, les enfants de la lune, vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

- Ben oui, mais quel rapport avec Perceval ?

- Aucun, aucun, bredouilla Arthur. C'est juste que tel que je le connais, y sera tombé par hasard sur l'endroit où doit avoir lieu le sacrifice. J'vous rappelle que c'est le type qui trouve des portes dimensionnelles en pleine forêt lorsqu'y va pisser. Trouver le chemin du camp, ça en revanche …

- Trouver l'endroit, ça, je devrais pouvoir le faire, assura Merlin.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise de cette annonce.

- Ah bon ! Ben ça, c'est un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche.

- Nan mais, je pourrais vous dire _à peu près_ où il se trouve …

- Ah, j'me disais aussi, soupira Arthur. Et comment allez vous réussir ce petit miracle ?

- Grâce à ça ! Dit-il en brandissant le dessin du cercle de culture. L'autel doit pas être bien loin pour que la magie soit à son niveau optimum.

- Ok, et quoi d'autre ?

- Quoi, quoi d'autre ?

- Ben vous devez avoir d'autres éléments pour vous aider à trouver c't'endroit, non ?

- Dans la forêt j'dirais. Moins de risque d'être découvert. Dans la partie la plus ancienne, pour qu'la magie soit la plus efficace. Mais y'a rien qui presse …

- Non mais putain, y'en a pas un d'entre vous qu'est un peu inquiet pour Perceval ?! S'emporta le roi.

- Mais si, mais si, balbutia Merlin, mais moi je dis ça parce que pour que la magie fonctionne, faut agir un soir de pleine lune.

- Euh, mais c'est pas ce soir la pleine lune ? Fit remarquer le père Blaise.

- Ben si, c'est pour ça que ça urge pas. Y l'a pas la pt'tite, Rhian, donc à priori, y pourra rien faire ce mois ci.

- Et merde, hurla Arthur en se levant d'un bond. Karadoc, vous me rassemblez une dizaine d'hommes avec des torches. VOUS ! dit-il en pointant un doigt sur Merlin. Vous l'vez votre cul d'ici et vous m'trouver cet autel, fissa.

- Mais enfin pourquoi maintenant, geignit Merlin. J'viens d'vous dire que le sacrifice, y pourrait pas le faire ce soir !

- Parce que … parce que je vous l'ordonne voilà pourquoi ! Vociféra le roi. DEHORS !

- Mais y fait nuit, pleurnicha Merlin.

- Ouais, et vous avez une superbe lune bien blanche pour vous éclairer, allez, magnez-vous ! »

Arthur avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Il savait aussi sûrement que deux et deux font quatre que Rhian allait découvrir que Perceval était lui aussi un de ces enfants de la lune. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec Perceval si une merde devait arriver, elle arrivait jamais seule. Le jour où ce con paumait les clous de la sainte Croix, y foutait aussi à la flotte le Saint Suaire alors tomber sur des loups maléfiques, un cercle de culture et un druide fou en quête de victime à sacrifier, c'était vraiment de la gnognotte à côté …

* * *

Perceval n'avait jamais eu peur des loups mais des hommes, ça oui. Ce type allait le massacrer avec son couteau, il en était sûr. Il ferma les yeux et mit ses bras devant lui pour se protéger.

Il ressentit une violente douleur à l'avant bras, comme une brûlure, bientôt suivie d'une autre, et d'une autre … Le couteau, perçait et déchirait. Comme des dents, se dit Perceval.

Les hommes étaient les vrais loups en fait.

L'homme continuait à hurler et son couteau à mordre. Et puis soudain, tout cessa. Perceval entendait juste sa propre respiration, hachée, difficile. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Juste à quelques pouces de lui, se trouvait une lame. Une lame familière. Celle d'une épée. La lame bougea s'approchant de la gorge du fou au couteau qui recula.

« Si j'étais vous, fit une voix familière elle aussi, je poserai gentiment cette arme à terre. Perceval, Vous allez bien ?

Ca c'était vraiment une question con !

- Perceval … répondez-moi bon sang !

Toujours à donner des ordres, c'lui là, pensa Perceval. Lancelot le fixait, un air inquiet sur le visage. Mieux valait lui répondre ou alors, il allait encore se faire engueuler.

- Ouais, croassa t-il.

Lancelot lui sourit et se concentra sur le fou.

- Levez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il. Doucement et … _VOUS_ ! Rhian ! Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

L'homme, Rhian, éclata de rire. Il se redressa, sa main tenant toujours fermement le couteau. Il recula jusqu'à atteindre le cœur de la clairière, baignée par la lumière de la pleine lune.

- Oui, moi. Pauvre chevalier, je vois que vous avez échoué. Incapable de tuer un simple loup, dit-il avec mépris. Et moi qui pensais que vous pourriez m'en débarrasser.

Perceval suivit le regard du fou. Et il sourit. Là, juste devant le camp, se tenait son loup ! Lancelot ne l'avait pas tué !

- Il m'a mené jusqu'ici, répondit Lancelot. Et je crois que nous savons désormais, vous et moi, que ce n'est pas un simple loup. Et que vous, vous n'êtes pas le gentil vieillard que vous paraissez être.

- Vieillard ! Hurla Rhian. Vieillard … oui, c'est ce que je suis devenu, mais plus pour longtemps. Avec le sacrifice, je redeviendrais puissant et crains.

- Le sacrifice ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous pauvre malade. Et posez cette arme, je ne me répèterais pas !

Il y eut un grognement. Le loup faisait les cent pas devant la clairière, soudainement nerveux. Et Perceval compris ce qui allait se passer.

- LE LOUP ! Cria –t-il.

Lancelot se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, et bien quoi le loup ? Vous devriez être content, vous voyez qu'il va bien !

- Non, pas ce loup, celui _là_ ! Cria Perceval en désignant Rhian du menton.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous –

Il y eut un éclair de lumière blanche et le loup blanc apparut. Il sauta sur Lancelot, le désarmant. Perceval entendit Lancelot hurler lorsque les crocs du loup se refermèrent sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers son loup :

- S'il te plaît, murmura t-il.

Aide nous, pensa Perceval.

Le loup gris disparut dans le sous-bois. Perceval soupira. Il n'aurait pas du lui demander ça. Il avait le droit d'avoir peur lui aussi et -

Comme le trait tiré d'une arbalète, le loup gris vola dans les airs et atterrit, lourdement, sur la souche au beau milieu de la clairière ! Il grogna et le loup blanc abandonna sa proie pour se concentrer sur lui.

- Perceval, vite, venez … dit Lancelot souffle coupé. Il coupa le filet qui retenait le gallois prisonnier. Nous devons filer !

- Mais … le loup ?

Les deux animaux se battaient sur la souche. Et Perceval ne pensait pas que le loup gris était celui qui avait le dessus.

- Perceval ! Lancelot le secouait. Vous l'avez bien vu, ce ne sont pas des loups mais des magiciens. Des magiciens dangereux, alors dépêchez vous !

Perceval obtempéra, à contre cœur. Aidé de Lancelot, il se leva et ils se mirent à courir dans le sous bois.

* * *

Rhian poussa un long hurlement de satisfaction. La victoire était sienne. Sous lui, le loup gris haletait, ses yeux à demi clos. Et sur son poitrail, une large blessure dont le sang s'écoulait. Rhian aurait presque lapé un peu de cette vie qui s'échappait. Un tel adversaire pourrait lui redonner de la force !

Mais il avait mieux à faire …

La lune était toujours pleine. L'enfant lui avait certes échappé une fois mais cette fois, pas de loup d'argent pour la sauver et pas de chevaliers non plus. Et ce n'était pas ce druide, Merlin, qui pourrait faire grand-chose contre lui : des années sous un toit de pierres avaient complètement étouffé ses pouvoirs ! Quel idiot !

Oui, il pouvait encore y arriver mais avant … avant, il devait assouvir sa soif. Une soif de vengeance. Ces deux êtres insignifiants allaient périr.

Leur mort marquerait sa renaissance.

Rhian ferma les yeux et lança l'incantation.

Il était de nouveau humain.

Il chercha des yeux son couteau puis, lorsqu'il l'eut récupéré, il leva la main.

« Pauvre esprit de la forêt, murmura t-il au loup agonisant. Je vais mettre fin à ta souffrance … et à ton règne de protecteur !

Il allait plonger la lame dans le cœur de l'animal lorsqu'un rayon de lune tomba sur le couteau. Un éclair argenté brilla. Sa main retomba.

- Comment … Comment est-ce possible ?

La lame avait la couleur de la lune comme si elle avait été trempée dans un bain d'argent. Il la toucha. C'était bien du sang. Tremblant, il la porta à ses lèvres et lécha le sang. Immédiatement, Rhian sentit la force revenir en lui, la puissance de la rejuvénation.

Qui … ? Rhian se revoyait frappant l'homme de Kaamelott. Comment s'appelait–il au fait ?

- Perceval … murmura t-il.

Le loup gris gémit. Il essaya de bouger, en vain. Sa tête retomba sur la souche et il poussa un autre cri, comme un sanglot.

Rhian éclata de rire.

- Deux … Ils sont _deux_ ! Quelle incroyable coïncidence ! Et tu croyais pouvoir me cacher cela ? Voilà qui va grandement me faciliter la tâche. Deux hommes blessés traversant en pleine nuit une forêt, huhuhu, combien de temps me faudra t-il d'après toi pour les retrouver ?

Rhian ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était à nouveau un loup.

Le loup gris vivait encore mais Rhian avait plus urgent à faire.

Il avait un sacrifice à accomplir.

* * *

Perceval s'écroula.

Pas d'avertissement, pas de cri, rien, juste la chute. Comme si son corps disait « pas question que je fasse un pas de plus ! Débrouillez-vous sans moi, j'pars en vacances ! » sauf que Perceval ne voyait pas bien comment y pourrait avancer sans son corps, mais d'un autre côté, y partirait bien lui aussi en vacances et -

« Perceval ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Demanda Lancelot.

Ah, y l'avait du parler tout haut.

- Vous avez de la fièvre. Venez … allez, encore un tout petit effort. Faites moi confiance.

Perceval fronça les sourcils. Faire confiance à Lancelot ? A Arthur, oui, mais à Lancelot … en même temps, y l'avait pas buté son loup et y l'était à la table ronde. Il hocha la tête et laissa Lancelot le soulever. Ça devait pas être évident parce que Lancelot aussi était blessé.

Le chevalier déposa Perceval dans une sorte de trou formé entre les racines d'un arbre.

- Il faut arrêter les saignements, dit Lancelot.

Gné ? Arrêter quoi ? Perceval poussa un cri. Lancelot manipulait son bras.

- Pas très joli à voir, grommela t-il en soulevant la manche de sa veste, mais ça ne saigne presque plus, vos vêtements vous ont protégés. Je dois avoir quelque chose pour ça.

Il fouilla dans sa veste et en sortit une bourse. Il farfouilla dedans et sortit deux petites compresses.

- Voilà, un léger cataplasme de camomille romaine et de lavande, ça devrait suffire pour désinfecter, du moins pour le moment.

- Hé ! C'est cool ça ! Grimaça perceval. C'est des plantes, comme Merlin ?

- Oui.

- Et c'est pour soigner les gens.

Lancelot marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Oui, répondit-il, d'une voix un peu étranglée.

- Ben, alors vous sauvez des gens avec des plantes et avec votre épée.

- C'est ça, et maintenant taisez-vous et ne bougez pas.

Lancelot allait appliquer les compresses sur le bras de Perceval lorsque celui-ci s'exclama.

- Oh, mais et pour vous, y'en aura plus ? Si y'en a deux, faut partager.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant et laissez moi faire, soupira Lancelot.

- Non, répondit Perceval, têtu. C'est une chacun, c'est une question de diététique.

- De quoi ?

- Ben le truc là, sur le bien et le mal.

- L'éthique ?

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Lancelot fixa un long moment Perceval avant de baisser les yeux au sol comme s'il était embarrassé par quelque chose. A coup sûr, Perceval avait encore du dire une connerie ! Y pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- D'accord, finit par dire Lancelot.

Il mit une compresse sur la plus grosse entaille et enroula une des écharpes de Perceval autour de la blessure puis il serra.

- Ouille ! Dit Perceval, dents serrées.

- Ça va passer. En attendant, vous pouvez peut-être me dire ce que vous voulait Rhian ?

- Rhian ?

- Le type qui a vous a ficelé comme un saucisson et qui était prêt à vous égorger comme un vulgaire cochon ?

- Oh, lui, ben, je savais pas qu'y s'appelait comme ça. Et y m'a rien dit. Enfin, j'ai rien compris à ce qu'y m'disait.

- Original, soupira Lancelot avant de s'asseoir près de Perceval. Tenez, lui dit-il en lui tendant une petite outre d'eau.

Perceval but un peu et lui rendit l'outre.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Vous pouvez m'le dire maintenant.

- Vous dire quoi ?

- Ben, qu'j'avais raison.

- Raison ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Le loup. Y l'est pas dangereux. Y fallait pas le tuer. J'avais raison. »

Lancelot poussa un autre soupir.

Perceval devait reconnaître que Lancelot avait ça en commun avec le roi, cette manie de soupirer tout le temps.

Pt'être que les gens super courageux soupiraient tout le temps.

* * *

Merlin zigzaguait dans la forêt comme un poivrot. Allant d'arbre en arbre, yeux clos et prenant de larges inspirations. Puis il se mettait à grommeler, et hop, y r'partait pour un tour.

Arthur ne savait pas si l'enchanteur faisait encore son charlot ou s'il était enfin sérieux.

«AHAHAHAHA ! Hurla enfin Merlin. C'est ici !

Le « ici » c'était une petite clairière. Ils entrèrent tous prudemment, épée en mains.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Demanda Arthur en désignant l'immense souche qui se trouvait là.

- Ben c'est l'autel. A vu de nez, je dirais que c'est un vieil if. Super puissant ça, lui répondit Merlin.

- Euh, mais, c'est recouvert de sang ! S'exclama le père Blaise. Vous … vous croyez que c'est celui de -

- Non, le coupa arthur.

- Ben j'crois pas non plus, fit remarquer Merlin. Le corps serait toujours là. Et puis y l'a aucune raison d'utiliser cet endroit pour le tuer. Au contraire, ça contaminerait le site.

- N'empêche y'a quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'a saigné ici, et pas qu'un peu dit le père Blaise.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Demanda Karadoc qui tenait un petit bol blanc dans la main. Y'en à d'autres par terre.

- Ah, ça, c'est pour le sacrifice. Pour l'enfant de la lune. On recueille son sang dedans sous la lumière de la lune. Ça absorbe la puissance de la lune. Faut pas en faire tomber, c'est trop précieux pour qu'on le gâche …

Arthur ferma les yeux. Il se sentait nauséeux.

- Mon dieu, murmura le père Blaise, c'est … c'est barbare !

- Bah non, c'est de la magie. Magie _noire_, hein. Pas mon truc, grogna Merlin. Euh Sire, ça va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas très fort.

Il allait foutre à Merlin la baffe qu'il méritait pour sortir des trucs pareil lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre.

- Le loup, murmura t-il.

- Oui, mais lequel ? Demanda Merlin.

- On s'en fout ! S'énerva Arthur. Là où y'a un loup, vous pouvez être sûr que Perceval est pas loin et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Perceval … ou Lancelot ? Fit remarquer le père Blaise. »

Raison de plus pour se magner, pensa Arthur.

* * *

Quelqu'un le secouait. Perceval ouvrit les yeux. Y s'était endormi sans même s'en rendre compte. Lancelot se trouvait penché au-dessus de lui, son épée à la main.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. Restez là, je vais voir ce que c'est.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, et ne faites pas de bruit, bon sang, grogna Lancelot avant de disparaître.

Perceval se recroquevilla dans son trou et attendit. Et attendit. Et … merde, c'était trop flippant d'attendre sans savoir ce qui se passait ! Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il se hissa à l'aide des racines jusqu'au bord du trou et jeta un coup d'œil.

Lancelot était étendu sur le sol !

Perceval jeta des regards affolés autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne. Il finit par se résoudre à sortir de son trou. Lancelot s'était peut-être pris les pieds dans une racine et paf, ç'avait été le gadin, lui, ça arrivait tout le temps.

Perceval avança jusqu'à l'endroit où Lancelot était tombé. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le secoua.

- Hé ! Hé, faut vous réveiller !

- Je doute qu'il te réponde, fit une voix derrière lui.

Perceval fit volte face.

Rhian se tenait devant lui, l'épée de lancelot à la main.

- Une belle arme. Pas très maniable mais une belle arme, marmonnait le fou tout en faisant tournoyer l'épée.

C'était super bizarre parce que Perceval était incapable de lui donner un âge. Vieux, jeune … c'était comme si les traits de son visage changeaient tout le temps, oscillant entre l'un et l'autre sans jamais se fixer.

- Vous … vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda t-il.

- Hein, fait quoi ? Oh, à lui. Pas grand-chose, juste un sort de sommeil.

Rhian planta l'épée dans le sol et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il sourit.

- L'endroit est parfait. Aucun feuillage, pas de nuage. Parfait.

- Mais vous voulez quoi à la fin ! Cria Perceval. J'comprends rien à toutes vos conneries !

- Tttttt, calme toi, c'est mauvais pour le _sang_ toute cette agitation.

Et il éclata de rire comme s'il venait de dire une bonne blague.

Perceval se leva. Rhian l'observait, un sourire de gros débile sur les lèvres. Il en avait plein le dos ce type.

- Le loup … vous avez fait quoi au loup ? Demanda t-il.

- Ah, oui, le loup, ton protecteur … je crains qu'il n'ait donné sa vie pour toi. Pour rien bien sûr, puisque tu vas mourir.

- DE QUOI ! S'étrangla Perceval.

- Je me demande d'où tu viens, marmonna Rhian. Allons, dis moi. Ton accent est gallois. Garth Celyn ? Dinas Brân ?

- Caerdydd, lâcha Perceval.

- Ah oui, un magnifique cercle. Imposant. Pas franchement comme toi mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas nécessairement corrélation entre les deux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'y racontait ce taré ?

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir, Perceval le sage. Belle épitaphe, non ?

- Pouvez vous garder votre olographe et vous le mettre là où j'pense ! Cria Perceval qui se jeta sur l'épée de Lancelot et l'arracha du sol. Vous approchez pas, menaça t-il.

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me transpercer avec cette épée ? Mais tu peux à peine la tenir ! Voyons, ça suffit. La lune nous attend. C'est ton destin, tu sais, comme celui de tout ceux de ta race.

- Mon destin ? Ma race ? Mais c'est quoi toutes ces salades ? Et j'vous ai dit de pas bouger ! Cria Perceval à Rhian qui continuait à avancer vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux et fit appel à ses dernières réserves d'énergie. A deux mains, il parvint à lever l'épée. Son bras lui faisait super mal mais y savait qu's'il faisait rien, il aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'se sentir bien ou d'avoir mal.

Cette fois, c'était pas un « test ». Il _devait_ réussir.

Rhian ne souriait plus.

- Ça suffit ! Hurla t-il. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toutes ces idioties !

Il leva la main et une lumière blanche atteignit Perceval en pleine poitrine, le projetant contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Rhian se pencha sur lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Là, là, ce ne sera pas long.

Il tira Perceval, encore estourbi, jusqu'à un endroit où aucun arbre ne cachait la lumière de la lune et sortit son couteau. Il prit la main de Perceval et lui entailla le poignet qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche.

Perceval détourna les yeux. C'était trop dégueu. Il avait envie de vomir. Ce fou était en train de boire son sang !

- Intoxiquant, dit Rhian en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais. Et si revigorant. Regarde, regarde !

Les mains de Rhian devenaient en effet plus lisses, ses tâches de vieillesse disparaissaient.

- Il m'en faut plus, marmonna le magicien, plus, maintenant …

Il sortit un bol de sa robe et saisit Perceval par les cheveux. Il exposa sa gorge, posa son couteau sur sa carotide et …

… et un cri retentit.

Un long hurlement guttural.

Un hurlement de colère.

Rhian relâcha immédiatement Perceval.

- IMPOSSIBLE ! Cria Rhian. Tu devrais être mort ! MORT !

Le loup gris se trouvait à quelques pieds seulement du magicien. Son pelage était couvert de sang mais son regard était clair, déterminé. Il sauta sur le magicien qui se transforma immédiatement en loup.

Perceval, sous le choc, resta un moment à regarder le combat puis il se ressaisit. Il devait faire quelque chose pour aider son loup ! L'épée était hors de portée et de toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu la soulever.

La lune éclaira quelque chose par terre. Le couteau de l'autre fou !

Un cri perçant retentit, faisant sursauter Perceval.

Le loup blanc se trouvait penché au dessus du loup gris. Sûr cette fois de sa victoire, Rhian reprit sa forme humaine. Le combat l'avait obligé à puiser dans ses toutes nouvelles ressources et il était de nouveau un vieillard. De rage, il donna un coup de pied à l'animal étendu à ses pieds qui poussa un petit gémissement.

- J'aurais du t'achever lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion mais c'est mieux ainsi, tu seras le témoin de ma renaissance et …

- Et rien du tout, grogna Perceval juste derrière lui.

Rhian cligna des yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ressentit une douleur violente au niveau du dos. Il y porta la main. Elle était rouge de sang. Il se tourna.

Perceval se tenait devant lui, le couteau de Rhian à la main.

- Non, c'est impossible, murmura Rhian. Impossible …

- Bah si, c'est possible. Vous ferez plus de mal à personne, dit juste Perceval qui sans hésiter planta cette fois le couteau dans l'estomac de Rhian. Plus jamais.

Rhian s'écroula sans un son.

Perceval lâcha le couteau et s'agenouilla près du loup. Il posa la tête de l'animal sur ses genoux :

- Hé, hé, me lâche pas maintenant ! Je suis là, tu vois. Et … et y faut qu'tu restes. L'autre fou est mort, on a gagné, tous les deux.

Les yeux du loup se fermèrent et sa respiration se fit plus hachée.

- NON ! Cria Perceval. Non, je … je sais c'qui faut faire !

Perceval leva son poignet. Sous la lumière de la lune, son sang prit une teinte plus foncée, bleue d'abord puis argentée.

- La magie … la magie est encore active ! Si ça a marché pour ce vieux dégénéré, ça doit marcher aussi pour toi. Allez, bois, fais un p'tit effort !

Le loup ouvrit les yeux.

- S'te plaît. Pour m'faire plaisir ? Cajola Perceval. Juste une goutte …

Et le loup obéit. Il lapa le poignet de Perceval.

Perceval avait le tournis. Un peu comme le jour où Karadoc et lui avaient testé tous les pt'its vins grecs du tavernier sauf qu'y s'sentait pas rond, juste bizarre.

Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

« J'crois qu'le cri venait de par là, fit Yvain un doigt en l'air.

- Euh, et c'est votre petit doigt qui vous l'a dit ? Demanda le père Blaise.

- Ben ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on fait pour savoir d'où vient un bruit. On mouille son doigt et on le lève.

- Non, ça c'est pour savoir d'où vient le vent, soupira le père Blaise.

- Sire, y'a quelque chose là bas, dit Karadoc.

En effet, on pouvait distinguer une masse par terre. Un corps …

- C'est le seigneur Lancelot ! S'écria Gauvain qui était agenouillé auprès du corps.

- En vie ? Demanda Arthur, yeux clos.

- Euh, ouais, y ronfle en fait, dit Yvain.

Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Sire, dit le père Blaise, on a aussi retrouvé Perceval …

Arthur tourna sa torche vers l'homme d'église.

Perceval était allongé non loin de Lancelot.

Et son garde du corps aussi. Un garde du corps bien éveillé qui les observait avec suspicion.

- On fait quoi ? Murmura Karadoc.

- Vous, surtout rien soupira Arthur. Laissez-moi faire.

- Dommage qu'on ait plus de trucs qui piquent, dit Yvain.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai dit que vous faisiez rien, alors vous faites rien, vous ne parlez plus et surtout vous ne pensez plus … si tant est que vous sachiez ce que ça signifie, grogna t-il.

Le loup observait Arthur, tête penchée, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Euh, salut, dit Arthur qui s'approcha, mains levées en signe de non agression. Je veux juste voir s'il va bien. Je peux ? On se connait pas mais je crois qu'il t'avait donné ça pour moi.

Arthur montra le médaillon de Perceval au loup.

- Je veux juste l'aider, comme toi.

Le loup ne dit rien mais il ne montra pas non plus ses crocs ce qu'Arthur prit pour une autorisation.

Arthur s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur le cou de Perceval.

- Alors ? Demanda Karadoc.

- Il est en vie. Inconscient mais en vie.

- Ben c'est pas comme lui, y l'est mort et bien mort dit Merlin qui était penché sur un autre corps.

- C'est quoi ça ! S'exclama Karadoc sur un ton dégoûté.

- Ça, c'est ce qui reste de Rhian, le druide, dit Merlin.

- Mais y l'est tout vieux comme ces vieux machins moisis là, les éponymies.

- Les momies, corrigea Merlin. Et c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on joue avec des pouvoirs qui nous dépassent. Hum, il a été poignardé. Avec ça.

Il brandit le couteau du druide.

- Détruisez-moi cette saloperie, grogna Arthur. Et ces putains de bols aussi, j'veux plus voir ces horreurs, c'est compris.

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Un petit feu druidique devrait en venir à bout sans problème. Je pourrais faire ça quand on sera rentrés au village. Euh, d'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être pas tarder, non ? Y z'ont tous les deux besoin que je les examine.

- Ok, et je fais comment moi, avec c'te bestiole ?

Merlin approcha du loup qui leva les yeux vers lui et grogna.

- Ouais, y l'a l'air de faire confiance qu'à vous. Z'avez qu'à lui demander d'vous aider.

Arthur soupira. Il passa le bras autour de la taille de Perceval et plongea le regard dans celui du loup.

- Ecoute, c't'idiot a fait les pires conneries pour toi, et c'est pas peu dire vu que les conneries, c'est un peu sa spécialité mais là, faudrait qu'tu m'laisses m'occuper de lui. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Et voilà à quoi en était réduit Arthur Pendragon, roi de Bretagne, élu des dieux : causer à un loup dans une forêt au fin fond du pays de Galles.

Le loup se leva.

- Karadoc, filez-moi un coup de main.

A eux deux, ils soulevèrent Perceval.

Au dessus d'eux, la lune s'était retirée pour laisser place aux premiers rayons du soleil.

* * *

**Epilogue**

« Allez Perceval, faut y aller maintenant, grommela Arthur.

Il en avait assez de ce patelin. Les gens y étaient sympas mais Arthur ne s'y sentait pas franchement à l'aise.

C'était sans doute de sa faute. Après leur retour de la forêt, il avait insisté pour voir le fameux cercle de culture. L'endroit était froid et vide, les formes élégantes dessinées sur le sol défiaient la neige et restaient vertes. Et lorsqu'ils avaient finalement quitté les lieux, Bryn, Merlin et lui, Arthur aurait juré avoir entendu les pleurs d'un enfant.

Depuis, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer à Kaamelott et oublier qu'Ystradgynlais existait.

Mais c'était compter sans son foutu chevalier.

- Perceval … grogna t-il.

- Mais Sire, y doit bien être quelque part ? Vous avez dit qu'il était vivant !

Arthur soupira. Oui, ils avaient quitté ce loup en vie mais le problème c'était qu'il n'était pas réapparu depuis. Et Perceval ne les croyait pas.

- Perceval, je vous jure que votre loup va bien, non de dieu, mais pourquoi je vous mentirais ?!

- Bah, vous -

- Non, taisez-vous, je veux rien entendre. Putain, j'suis votre roi, j'vous dit que la bestiole est en vie et ça doit suffire, alors on y va.

Perceval fit la moue mais ne dit rien.

Qu'il boude, pensa Arthur qui se tourna vers les autres.

- Allez, on y va. En traînant pas, on devrait être à l'auberge pour la nuit.

Ils se mirent en route. Ils avaient décidé de prendre une route un peu plus longue à cause de la carriole. Ni Perceval ni Lancelot n'étaient en état de marcher dans cette neige. Cynydd et Afon les accompagneraient jusqu'à l'auberge et reviendraient ensuite au village.

Ils étaient sortis du village depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et allaient descendre dans la petite vallée menant à l'auberge lorsqu'un long hurlement retentit.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la petite colline qui surplombait le village.

A son sommet, se tenait un loup.

Un loup gris comme la couleur de la lune.

Perceval arborait un large sourire.

- Vous aviez raison, dit Arthur qui souriait lui aussi, les loups, c'est pas dangereux.»

**Fin !**

(19) Nom de la phase lunaire précédant la pleine lune.

(20) Encore un petit anachronisme. François d'assise a en effet vécu au 12ème siècle, soit quelques six cent ans après l'ère arthurienne mais c'est pas grave, na ! On raconte que les habitants de la ville de Gubbio en Italie, avaient peur d'un loup rodant dans les environs et que le saint, allant à la rencontre de l'animal, le convertit à la sagesse divine en lui disant : «frère loup, je te commande, au nom de Jésus-Christ, de me suivre maintenant sans rien craindre, et nous allons conclure cette paix au nom de Dieu ». J'ai, je l'avoue, eu l'idée de cette fic à partir de cette anecdote.

(21) Ah, Perceval et ses étranges connaissances scientifiques ! Il a bien entendu, encore une fois raison même si, sans aucun chauffage (à huile ou à la graisse de baleine pour les igloos inuit), la température ne devrait pas monter dans l'igloo au-dessus de zéro. La sensation de « chaleur » provient surtout de la différence de température avec l'extérieur : - 50 degrés celsius dehors contre un petit - cinq à l'intérieur.

(22) La cervoise est une boisson alcoolisée faite avec de l'orge (ou une autre céréale). Elle est le plus souvent aromatisée avec des herbes (comme la menthe) et était très appréciée des celtes (et des gaulois) qui la consommait comme boisson de base (elle était, de par son mode de fabrication, parfois moins dangereuse que l'eau). Il faut attendre le 15ème siècle pour que le houblon ne supplante l'orge dans la fabrication de la cervoise qui devient ainsi … la bière ! Miamslurpyabon !

(23) En peinture mais surtout, en sculpture, des entrelacs sont des ornements (pictural ou bas-relief ou encore gravure) évoquant des cordes sans extrémités et enchevêtrées, en général symétrique ou se répétant le long d'une frise avec des croisements visibles qui permettent de suivre chaque corde le long de son tracé. Le livre de Kells, manuscrit illustré de motifs ornementaux (vers an 820) réalisé par des moines de culture celtique a poussé à son paroxysme cette forme d'enluminure. Le résultat est bluffant ! Chaque monogramme est une œuvre d'art. Il ferait baver d'envie le père Blaise.

(24) Silbury Hill, près de Stonehenge, abrite un tumulus néolithique. Dans les nuits du 2 au 3 août 2004 et du 30 juin au 1er juillet 2009 sont « apparus » deux gigantesques crop circles (150 m de diamètre, i.e. un stade de foot !) dont Alexandre Astier s'est inspiré pour les deux sketchs du même nom. Cependant, leur dessin s'inspire de l'art maya et non de l'art celtique.

(25) Prénom gallois féminin signifiant « neige ».


End file.
